Behind the Lens
by InZane-Zaki
Summary: [AU!No Magic] Hermione's a freelance photographer and got an offer by a well-known magazine called Veela's Charm. With a theme that she does not know how to interpret and a month and two weeks of a deadline, she now needs to find the right model that will fit the theme. [Fleurmione]
1. Chapter 1

**Behind The Lens**

She was in search of a new model. Everyone thrown at her way did not strike anything to her to be her putty. Her canvas. Her _inspiration_. Hermione Granger, freelance photographer, was asked by a well-known fashion magazine called, Veela's Charm to do the front page cover and article photo for the magazine they are going to publish two months from now.

At first she didn't want the job because she doesn't do fashion photo shoots. She doesn't even care about fashion. Her forte is all about nature, everyday life and animals. But the price offered to her and the freedom of choosing her crew and models tempted her to accept it. It would do great on her portfolio she added.

So with her crew, Ronald 'Ron' Weasley and Harry Potter, both part-time models and longtime friend of Hermione, walked all over the vicinity to find the model. It was not easy for the trio, dubbed as 'The Golden Trio' for their combined talents in the art of photography, to look for a model. Hermione's passion did not make it easy for her to find the right person she needs. Sure she can appreciate beauty. She has her fair share of lovers before. Men and women, either gender is beautiful when she views them using her camera lens. But there is a specific beauty she needs for the magazine. A certain something that would fit the theme needed by the Veela's Charm. The theme of '_Thrall'_.

At first she does not know what a Thrall is. She first thought it was a candy, like a lollipop or a mint. But Harry told her it doesn't sound like sweets. Ron agreed and gave his opinion that it sounded more of some heavy equipment. He instantly got a 'are you mad' look from Hermione from his view of what the topic is.

She has a month to find her model. Then two weeks to do the photo shoot and submit it to the magazine. The genius photographer finally found her challenge after a few years in the photography industry. Why a challenge? It's already been two weeks and the Golden Trio yet to find anyone fitting for the theme and knowing what a Thrall is. She was beginning to freak out and it was not a good sign to her friends.

Then as if the holy one, who is depends on what religion it is, pitied her and showed her a ray of sunshine in her midst of troubling clouded skies.

* * *

><p>Ron and Harry decided to hang out with their respective lovers for the night and Hermione decided to take one of her simpler camera, silver Pentax MX-1, and hang around the park. With a grande size Salted Caramel Mocha latte placed by the table in front of her, a pad and pen by the side, and her eyes once again behind her camera lens, she began taking random photos of everything around her. Once she found the amount of photos she took was enough, she would lean back to her seat and check the photos.<p>

Some are blurry. Some of them are too far. Deleting one by one, Hermione found nothing of interest within the new images in her camera's memory card.

As she deleted one by one, she regretted pressing the confirmation on the second to the last image.

It was an image of a row of trees, nothing that took her fancy at first. When the pop-up of deleting the said photo appear, she then noticed by the left hand corner a golden hue but due to reflex, she clicked the confirmation and the image was deleted. The last photo did not help as the image was not on the same place.

"Shite…" She whispered as she immediately looked up and search for the line of trees. Scanning carefully along the tree line, she found no golden streak among them.

With a dejected sigh, she slumped back and took her latte and took a long sip from the straw. She really thought she found her model. The golden hue was enough for her to take her attention from nature. Leaning forward, she took her pen and began scribbling the name of her theme.

Thrall.

She wondered over and over what is a thrall. She looked up the meaning but deep in her gut, she did not feel it was the real meaning she needed for her project.

A servant or a slave.

A mental servitude.

A state of submission.

Somehow she feels like it's not the meaning she is looking for.

"What is a thrall…" She mused rather loudly. The chilly night breeze passed her and she shivered upon contact. Hugging her coat closer to her body, she took a deep breath to contain her shivering.

But what she was expecting to inhale the scent of the cool breeze, she smelled a different scent. It was refreshing, like mountain falls mixed with blueberries-like scent. Following the said fragrance, she slowly turned to her right and found something she thought she would never find.

The golden hue.

A curtain of blonde hair.

Focusing on the figure, she nearly fell off her seat when she got a clear view of what she was looking at.

The blonde hair belongs to a young woman, dressed in a grey cardigan, grey blouse, black leggings and brown boots. Wrapped along her neck is a dark-grey scarf with one end hanging down her neck. The said blonde was seated few meters from her, reading a book quietly.

_'Her!'_

Packing up her pad and pen back to her sling bag and forgetting her drink, she dashed towards the said woman and hoped she could get her as the model.

When she was mere three feet from the blonde, she took a deep breath and gathered her courage to ask the said woman if she would agree to be her model. Clutching the strap of her bag, she took three steps to approach her soon-to-be model.

"Uhm… Excuse me…" She called out, hoping her voice was loud enough to catch the reading woman's attention but not too loud to cause any commotion in the quiet park.

Slowly, the book was lowered and Hermione has to suck a lungful of air. If the body was perfect to be a model, the face completed the perfection. She can't describe it properly but she could only sum it up as… "Beautiful…" she whispered.

"_Oui?"_

Hermione caught herself staring at blue eyes, looking back at her with curious expression, and she remembered that she called for the woman's attention. Exhaling the excess air she breathed in, her eyes averted its gaze from the blue ones of the blonde and she shyly scratched her jaw.

_"Puis-je vous aider?"_ The blonde said in French smoothly.

Hermione realized that the blonde is French, or possibly only talking to her in French. Talking in sexy French is one of her fetish. Her face immediately felt hot and she can bet that she was not blushing.

She racked her brain for the small amount of French phrases she learned before and hopefully the blonde would understand her. _"Parlez-vous anglais?" _She asked if the blonde can speak in English. To her luck the blonde nodded, placing the book she was holding down to her lap.

"Ah yes. But not muc'. 'ow can I 'elp you _mademoiselle_?" The blonde asked with a gentle smile.

Hermione was thankful for the low lighting for she was not blushing madly. Forcing herself to cough and let her blush die down, she still did not look at the blonde directly. It was like if she does, she would turn to stone and be one of the park statues.

"_Mademoiselle?" _

The bushy-haired brunette shook her head to regain her composure. _'Be professional! Professional!'_ she chanted like a mantra. "I was wondering if by any chance… uhh… Are you a model?" _'Wrong statement Granger! Answering a question with a question.'_ her mind reprimanded her cowardice.

Slim brow rose up. "A model? A' no _mademoiselle_. I am not a model." The blonde answered, eyeing Hermione skeptically.

_'C'mon Granger, make a save!' _a mental figure of herself pushed her to ask the woman to be the model. Agreeing with her mental self, she was now calm enough to look back at the questioning look of the woman before her. "Then are you interested in being a model? I uh… I'm a photographer and.., uhh... I was hoping that you could be the one."

The blonde blinked a few times, having a look of processing what the brunette said.

When Hermione realized what she said, she took a step back and stuttered. _'Really? First time to see a blonde beauty and already asking her to be THE ONE? Remind me again why I'm in your head?'_ a mental image of herself, banging her head on a wall, mentally shouted. It did sounded like she's asking the woman to be her girlfriend instead of being her model. "Sorry I did not state that correctly." She rummaged through her bag and took one of her calling cards from her wallet and offered it to the blonde who skeptically accepted it. "I'm a freelance photographer and currently looking for a model. I saw you from one of my photos a few moments ago and was wondering if you would agree to be my model for one project?" She asked, now in her business-mode.

The blonde read the contents of the small white card and then looked at the photographer. Furrowing her brows, she tilted her head a bit to the right and stared at Hermione.

The brunette felt like she was being examined. Like one of those cats from the pet store and deciding to pick the cat or not. She mentally prayed, even her mental self, which the woman before her would agree to her request. Chocolate-colored eyes watched the blonde slowly look up to her after reading the short information in her business card. She watched her open book where with a lone piece of bookmarker and placed her business card on the said page before closing it. Fearing that the woman would not agree to her request, she panicked and told her that she would pay the woman a reasonable amount just to be her model. But the woman just smiled at her.

The blonde slowly stood up, holding her book in one hand, and approached Hermione. The brunette swallowed an invisible lump in her throat as she was left in awe at the woman she wanted to be her model. The clothes fitted her body perfectly. As if it was made for her and hers alone. Her long blonde hair swayed along the breeze that passed her by just gave her a shining aura effect. Her blue eyes, expressing both amused and guarded, stare at her while a smile slowly forming on her face.

"_Mademoiselle_ Granger, I am pleased 'zat you 'ave asked me to be your model. But-" the French blonde traced off, approaching the photographer closer.

Hermione could smell the invigorating scent closer. Just the mere scent, smile and the way the blonde looked at her was enough for her to blush. But with her pride as a photographer, she stood on her spot and waited for the rejection. The photographer now sees her ideal model standing before her, towering her by a few inches.

"But I cannot accept such 'onor wi'zout knowing eac' o'zer first." The blonde smiled playfully.

Hermione watched the woman lean down to her, faces only inches apart, and a kiss was placed on her cheeks. All her composure broke down and her face now resembled a well-ripe tomato. The blonde pushed back with a Cheshire-like grin on her face.

"'ave a great nig't, _mon amie_."

With those simple goodbyes, the blonde left Hermione who was still too shock to react and follow her exiting the park. Once the brunette finally gathered her senses, it was too late and the blonde was nowhere in sight. With a deep sigh, she slumped her shoulders down with a sadden look on her face. "I didn't even get your name." She whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I forgot to add this in the first chapter. So the reason for this fic is because a friend of mine got me hooked with Fleurmione. She showed me a gif of the two and dared me to make a fic about it. Well you are reading the result. If you want to see the gif, just check my tumblr account and search for the 'fleurmione' tag :3

Renu: Why need to know the name if we already know who she is? XD kidding. But the name,,, hmm just wait and find our. :p

To keep things short, here's the part II of Behind the Lens.

* * *

><p>Three days after, and Hermione was still model-less. Moping by one of the nearby Starbucks coffee with her crew, she laid her head on top of the table moaning softly. The deadline was nearing and her chance to have big name on her credentials was slipping away. It was like the time where she was deciding what college course she'll take.<p>

Her parents wanted her to follow their footsteps. Be a dentist like her mum and dad. But she wanted to be a photographer as well. She assessed the pros and cons. wasting numerous papers after writing all of her assessment down just to know which of the two she will choose. Back to back and with a tiny handwriting, she can assume she already wasted ten pieces of A4 paper after she was finished. It took her weeks before she finally decided to take up photography and it was on the day of enrollment even.

With a defeated groan, the brunette faced down on the table and continuously hitting her head on the wooden furniture. The mugs and plates on the table shake whenever she hit her head on the table.

"I can't remember the last time 'Mione acted like us, mate." Harry grinned while watching Hermione's panicking state. The redhead beside him nodded and grinned as well.

"I can think of the gala charity held by her aunt last year. The whole bossy Hermione is still a nightmare to me until this day." Ron grinned and looked at his friend who was still banging her head on the table. "We probably searched every nook and cranny of this place but none of them even took your interest. We need to find one model and find him or her fast 'Mione!" Ron stated, drinking his own coffee. After downing half of the contents, he placed the mug back on the table and once again joined the shaking concerto. "C'mon 'Mione, stop sulking! If all else fails, we can just get Luna or Ginny. Heck we can even call Krum and have him model for us, free of charge!" He spread his arms widely, showing that there are other candidates for Hermione's model.

But the brunette knows she won't be satisfied if she calls her friends or even her ex-boyfriend. Sure Viktor Krum would gather attention to the magazine. Who wouldn't want to grab a copy of a magazine with THE Viktor Krum in the front page? He is one of the greatest athletes in the history of sports. But to her, Viktor will always be the shy college guy that asked her one day while she was stuck in the library, reading, if she wanted to go to the Yule ball with him. It was sweet of him but due to his career and her career as well, they broke it off and remained as friends. But it was still not good enough for her to be the one she's taking a picture of.

_Thrall_

It was always that term. Every time she thinks of someone else as a model, she can't even put their names next to the word. It was an unknown word to her. All dictionaries, web surfing, even checking with her former English teachers, none could give her the answer that would make her gut feel at ease. Lifting herself up and sitting properly, she grabbed her own coffee and calmly took a whiff of the deep aroma of the caramel macchiato.

"Really love, this is getting a bit difficult even for me." Harry commented, watching his friend being stressed out. There was something that her friend was looking for in a person that would be her model and her friend cannot find it from anyone. Something that would suit the palate of Hermione Granger and the theme presented to her.

Hermione was losing hope. If she can't find a model before the week is done, she would be forced to ask one of her former models. And it won't be a good photo shoot in her opinion. None of them could fit the theme. _'If only that blondie was here. She's perfect!'_

She tried going back to the park a few times. The day after she saw the blonde, she went back the same time she did before but no luck. She stayed until it was late until she decided to call it a day. The day after that, she decided to head to the park earlier than before and took random shots. It ended up in vain once again hence she went back to her condominium unit. Yesterday she decided to walk around the park, thinking that she may find the woman reading somewhere else. But alas, no sign of the blonde beauty once again.

Finishing her cup of macchiato, she was about to order another when one of the barista approached the trio, carrying a tumbler with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles on top. Hermione tried to excuse herself, informing the barista that she would be ordering another coffee but she was stopped by her human blockade.

"Apologies miss but this is for you." The barista said, placing the beverage and a straw on the table and a small paper with the logo of the coffee shop beside it. With a cheerful smile, she winked at Hermione who was surprised at both the wink and the coffee.

"Huh? But I didn't order yet." The brunette said, recovering from shock. She was reaching for her money from her pockets but was halted by the hand of the barista that was not over her right wrist.

"It's been paid for sweetie. No worries." The barista told the photographer.

Ron and Harry watched the two. It was obvious to them that the barista was flirting with Hermione. Ron whispered to the bespectacled boy how their female friend can sometimes be oblivious to such advances. They continue to watch how their bushy haired friend will react to the said flirtatious advances of the barista.

Hermione looked at the hand over her wrist and gently removed the said hand from her wrist. She frowned and rubbed the part where the barista touched her. She never was a fan of other people coming close to her personal space. _'But you let that beautiful blonde kiss you.'_ her conscience reminded her and immediately she felt goosebumps over her arms. Shaking the feeling away, she smiled at the barista and asked who paid for the said drink.

The barista was about to speak when her co-worker approached her and whispered something to her ear. The barista that's been flirting with Hermione went stiff and nervously laughed. "Err yeah. Sorry sweet-I mean miss. But I can't tell you who." She then spun around and dashed back to her post, leaving the Golden Trio.

"Wow that was interesting." Harry said, smiling at Hermione. The photographer gave him a warning look and he just ignored it and reached for his own coffee.

Ron smirked, his arms over his chest as he leaned back to his chair. "So, who is it from? C'mon when drinks come with papers, usually it has something written for you."

Sitting back down to hear seat, Hermione picked up the paper using her right hand and the hot drink with her left hand. She placed the straw inside the tumbler and slowly sipped the beverage as she read the note that came along with it. _'At least it's a caramel frap._' Reading it slowly, impressed by how the cursive writing, she choked when she finished reading the note.

__Bonjour mon amie, is the offer still open for us to get to know each other? Or did mon amie already found a new model for her photo shoot? Someone far better than moi?__

"Oi! You okay mate?" Harry asked, surprised at her friend's abrupt movements and coughing fit.

The coughing lasted for a minute. The brunette quickly searched for a napkin and wiped the liquid trail off her lips and read the letter, now stained with coffee, again. "Bloody hell!" she exclaimed, slamming the paper on the table, shaking everything atop of it. her sights darted from left to right, mostly to her right as her left is the wide parking space of the coffee shop and beyond it is the road where a few cars passed by.

"So?" the two boys inquired.

But Hermione ignored her friends and still tried her best to look for the sender of the note. She can feel that the sender was near and it didn't need a name for her to know who wrote it. She checked the note again, reading it like her eyes can shoot lasers and burn the stained note. "Far better? Far better her arse! She's the reason I'm having a hard time in the first place! That damn French-" her ramblings was cut short when she saw a golden hue by the corner of her left eye. A familiar golden hue. Not letting the opportunity pass by, she gathered her things and apologized to her friends for leaving.

The two boys called out the rushing brunette's name but she ignored them. She was determined to find the French blonde. After three days of searching, the chance of meeting the blonde was presented before her and she would not let it slip through her fingers. Sprinting to where she saw the golden hue, something she doesn't do often, she hopes that she will be able to capture her. _'Capture in what way?'_ she found no time even to think about it as she dashed madly to the parking lot.

Then she stopped.

Breathing loudly, Hermione's left hand held her frap securely while her right hand clutched the strap of her messenger bag as she stood a few feet away from a black Mazda MX-5. She stopped because she can't believe she found _her._ The woman she's been looking for.

Standing, more like leaning by the expensive car with her arms crossed under her chest, is the blonde Hermione was searching for. Dressed in a black loose shirt, black denim jacket with the sleeves pushed back a bit, black skinny jeans and dark-grey boots, Hermione can bet her career that the woman is the French that she met at the park. Even if the blonde was wearing a dark fedora, covering half her face, smirk visible, she can bet one of her Polaroid cameras that she's the French blondie.

Regaining her normal breathing pattern, a smile formed on Hermione's lips as she strides over to the blonde. "Really? Three days?" She questioned.

"I didn't 'zink you we're serious w'en you asked me to model for you, _mon amie."_ The blonde looked up, a playful smirk adorning her face. "By coming 'ere, I can assume 'zat am still your one?" she wagged her brows.

The brunette groaned and glared at the blonde for her tease. "Or maybe I just rushed here to give a certain blonde a piece of my mind. A note? You have my number and you chose to send me a note and a coffee?"

"I find it ra'zer romantic. Well until 'zat lady tried to flirt wi'z you."

There was a slight displeasure in the blonde's tone that Hermione noticed but shrugged it off. She really didn't realize that the barista was flirting with her. "I don't even know what you are referring to. So shall we go and get this 'get to know each other' finished? I do have a deadline." It was true that she has a deadline, but in all honesty she doesn't need to rush because of it. The reason she needs to get away is to escape her two friends' question once they decide to follow her.

"Eager?" There was amusement in the blonde's tone. "But before we go, I would like to ask..."

Hermione can see the blonde once again approaching her like three days ago. Closer and only an inch apart, she did not backed away from the stalking blonde and stared back at those blue orbs. "W'y does _mon amie_ want me as 'er model?" the blonde asked. She saw the smirk and heard the inquisitive tone of the blonde. She can also feel the hot breath of the blonde on her lips. There was a weight on her waist and a sudden tug pushed her forward and her arms instinctively wrapping around the blonde's waist, pulling them close. Lips only a breath apart, she did not even push away from the blonde invading her personal space. Thinking of playing along with the blonde, she added some of her height by tiptoeing and made sure to brush her lips by the corner of the blonde's own lips as she maneuvered to the blonde's right ear.

"You tell me. All I know is that you fit a certain term." She breathed hotly on the blonde's now reddening ear. She smiled at how she too can give such effect on the woman she was now hugging. There's an audible gulp and she could feel the ragged breathing of the blonde.

"Term?"

The brunette, courage filling up her body, leaned closer to the blonde's ear to the point her lips touching the lobule. "Thrall." She spoke breathlessly, kissing the part in-between the edge of the blonde's jaw and an inch under her ear. Feeling the blonde shiver under her lips, she smirked at her achievement and pushed away from the blonde, winking at her in the process. "Now let's go and finish this date so that I can take your photo!" she happily announced.

Chocolate-colored eyes watched the blonde standing stiffly in place, eyes half hooded and lips slightly parted. There was a dreamy look on her face and Hermione cannot stop herself from giggling like a school girl. "Well? Unless you don't want to be my model, I can always call on some of my other-"her words were once again cut short when the blonde blinked a few times and looked at her with surprise look on her face.

Hermione would never forget how the blonde suddenly started cursing in French as she opened the door for her like a gentleman.

"Blondie – 1, brunette -1" Hermione announced, now seated at the passenger seat of the car. She can hear the blonde mumbling things in French until it died down along with the car's purring.

"Your score will remain as one until 'ze magazine is publis'ed."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews guys :) I really appreciate it. Gives motivational boosts haha.

Here's chapter III

* * *

><p>Hermione smirked for making the blonde look fascinated in her surroundings. From a well-known coffee shop, she told the blonde to drive to another branch of Starbucks. It was a secluded branch that not a lot of customers go to and she was just lucky to find it. The said branch is located at the other side of the city, at the top floor of a high-rise condominium.<p>

The reason for choosing the said place is the tranquility it has and the scenery. It was a perk of being a patron of the said place that she was able to get her usual spot which overlooks the whole city. And the fact that she knows someone who works at the said place. But she chose it mostly about the scenery. The scenery is beautiful and she already captured great moments of it on film and behind glass frames. But now, she never thought that the beauty of nature can be enhancing when a blonde is admiring it as well. _'This is a picture perfect moment! The way the sun gave her hair a slight glow, how her blue eyes tried to grasp the scenery and that smile!' _but to her dismay, she remembered that she forgot her camera with the boys. She groaned.

As if her soft cry was heard, the blonde looked back at her with a smile. She involuntarily made a quick sign of the cross while the blonde wasn't looking. _'Dear lord, thank you for an angel.'_

"Is 'zere somet'ing wrong?" the blonde asked, eyeing Hermione carefully.

_'Why does this woman have to be so damn cute and beautiful at the same time!'_

It was bad enough that during the ride, the blonde did not stop to tease her. From how the blonde laughed at her ignorance of being flirted by the barista, or how she looked cute when walking around the park. It seems that during the three days of search in the park, she deduced that the blonde was indeed there after being told that she looked like a _cute_ otter in search for something. Of course she asked where the blonde was. The only answer given to her is…

_"Somew'ere I 'ave clear view of you, ma chérie."_

If not for the blonde's smile and chiming laugh, she would've strangled her like how she does with Ginny when she is being teased by the redhead.

Pushing the thoughts of admiration aside, she shook her head and leaned back to her seat. "Nothing really. Anyway, apologies for my rude manners but, I don't ever recall you mentioning your name." She eyed the woman who giggled and nodded her head. "May I know your name? I don't want to call you blondie all the time. I know enough people to call them like that and adding you to the lot would sound degrading."

The blonde giggled and settled on her seat by leaning at the left side of her seat. "A' my name?" there was a mischievous look on her eyes that Hermione noticed immediately. It was like how Fred and George looked like when they are off to play another prank. "W'y not call me 'zrall?" she smiled like a cat.

This made Hermione raise a brow. "Thrall? I know I said you fit the term but am not calling you as the theme for my photos." She said indignantly.

"But your eyes do." The blonde stated.

"My eyes?" the brunette asked, wondering what the blonde meant.

"No'zing." The blonde brushed her off. Hermione watched her look away and focus on the menu on the table. She still has her latte, the one the blonde gave her, so she didn't bother to look at them. She was amused when blonde called for one of the waiting staff, ordering something from the menu, and the staff nodded to her like he was in a trance.

Hermione wondered why the blonde doesn't want to give her name. As a photographer, she always wants to know the names of what or who she is taking a picture of. Be it the place or even naming a few animals, a name is important to her. Common courtesy she thinks. "C'mon just tell me. I can't do a photo shoot without knowing my models' name."

The blonde giggled. "Is 'zat right? 'Zen call me Clémence."

"That's not your real name… is it?" Hermione has a feeling it was a faux name. But somehow she felt that the name isn't bad for the blonde.

"Eet is not, _oui._ But better 'zan not'in, no?" Clémence said, smirking at Hermione.

"And here I thought we'll be getting to know each other." Hermione let it slide for once. It was better than calling the woman 'blondie' all day. She looked at her right and sighed a bit. It was not normal for her letting anything slide. Opportunities to learn new things, chances of taking photos that catch her attention, or even unanswered questions. She doesn't like being left hanging. And the woman before her already gave her two unanswered questions.

"O' we are. And I s'all start." Clémence has a playful smile on her face. "Is one of 'zose boys your boyfriend? I 'ave noticed that 'ze red'ead looks at you wi'z admiration." She stated, watching the brunette with anticipation.

Mirth. It was oozing from the tone of the French before her. And the question presented to her? She took it as a joke. And as all jokes are, she laughed. It was the funniest one she heard for the last few weeks. The said 'redhead' does have twins as siblings that run a joke shop so funny jokes are rare to encounter from other people.

"W'at is funny?" Clémence asked her curiously. The mirth was gone and when she looked at the blonde, she was looking at her with interest.

"Funny? You actually." She grinned at the blonde, amused at how she looked like she wanted to know if she and Ron have a thing. "You think Ron, the redhead guy I was with, is my boyfriend?" the blonde nodded her head. "Well Ron did woo me during college. But during that time I was dating a certain Bulgarian so he never had a chance."

"But 'e still fancies you, no?"

"So Ginny says. But I don't know…" she looked at the scenery and sighed. "Ron is… Ron's not the guy for me. We're friends, colleagues too. But I can't see myself with him. Or in his arms… anyone's arms…" she trailed off, watching how the blue sky was decorated by a flock of birds, flying in synchronization. Gliding among the clouds, no care in the world, and she found it as a picture moment scene.

There was a sudden 'click' sound but Hermione was too distracted with the birds to even hear it. When the birds left her line of vision, she looked back at the grinning blonde and tilted her head to the side. "Why ask that for you very first question?"

"Curiosity. I would ask you if you are interested in men or women but I ra'zer go on a non-offending question." the blonde explained. A barista approached her and laid out the order she asked for and to her surprise, a big cookie on a plate was given to Hermione. "_Merci. _But I did not ask for a cookie."

Hermione smiled, she has an idea where it came from.

"Oh no it's on the house." The staff looked at Hermione and winked at her. "Love, she said that you are to tell her who this lovely French vixen is or she would tell the boys about her."

The brunette laughed and nodded. "I hope not." She leaned by her left and waved at the counter where someone dressed in the staff uniform waved back.

"Well I'll be on my way then. Have a great day ladies." The staff left the two and Hermione settled herself back to her previous position.

"Do you usually ga'zer attention _ma chérie_? And from the female population no less." The blonde asked with a brow raised and lips pouted. "And 'ere I thought it is 'ze French w'o are c'armers."

"No, I don't. And in all honesty, I don't like too much attention directed to me. I rather have them look at my photos instead." She looked around and found a few customers looking at their way. Mainly at the blonde in front of her. it made her giggle when some of them hit their partners for staring at her companion openly.

"W'at is funny?" Clémence asked the brunette curiously.

The mirth was gone and when Hermione looked at the blonde, she was looking at her with interest. "You're obviously a flower within the thorns, gathering attention of anyone, anywhere. I'm merely a patron of this place that makes me a familiar face to them. Plus the manager is a close friend." Hermione informed the blonde and pointed a woman, not older than her, brewing coffee and Clémence looked at where she was pointing at.

The said woman has blonde hair, lighter than Clémence, and has an airy look on her face. As if hearing their conversation, looked up and smiled at them.

"Luna Lovegood. She's a good friend and one of my models." Hermione explained.

Clémence nodded her head in acknowledgement. "S'e is pretty." She faced then faced the brunette and took the cup containing a steaming cup of coffee.

Nibbling on the cookie that her friend gave her, she looked at the blonde who has a serene look on her face. "So Clémence… are you from around here? Or are you just vacationing?" It was her turn to ask something from the blonde. She wanted to know if Clémence has a thing for her after the first question and the sudden _date_ but she can somehow read that the French does like her. It's not like the blonde was subtle about it from the start. So she decided to ask another question instead.

With a cup in hand, Clémence showed a gentle smile to Hermione. "Nei'zer I 'zink. I 'ave been here a few times with my family but I mostly stay in France. My sister… Well s'e is staying 'ere for college wi'z my _maman_."

"I see. So why are you here now?"

The question made Clémence smile wider. She placed the cup down to the table and leaned forward and stared at chocolate eyes. "W'y? 'mmm… Because I cannot resist 'ze request of a pretty lady."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Haha, funny. Seriously, answer my question." she flicked a crumb towards Clémence's direction which the blonde skillfully caught in her mouth.

"Work in all of 'onesty. And probably my excuse to w'y I was not able to contact you earlier." Clémence's smile lessened and she leaned back to her seat, coffee now forgotten. "My _maman_ called and asked me to work on 'er new project. I did suggest to mail it to 'er but s'e insists I work on it 'ere." She explained with a displeased tone in her heavy accented voice. Then her smile was back as she looked at Hermione who has a look like she was examining her. "But I 'ave to 'zank my _maman_. Eef not for the work, I wouldn't 'ave met you."

"Charmer." Hermione once again flicked another cookie crumb to Clémence and this time the blonde was not able to catch it and it hit her lips.

The blonde French grinned at her and wagged her brows. "Is eet working?" she asked with hope of a positive answer from Hermione.

Hermione took this time to reach for her own drink and hummed as she sipped the cold beverage. She hummed while maintaining a smile while ignoring Clémence's question. _'As if I'll inflate her ego more than it already is. Why am I having coffee with her again?'_ she mused. Peeking at the blonde has her arms crossed and pouting like a child, she found the reason why she was having coffee with a complete stranger. _'Oh yeah. Because she's cute, amusing and oh so stunning.'_

"Well? I am waiting." Clémence said with an eyebrow raised.

She leaned back to her seat to get a clear view of her blonde soon-to-be model. Clearly Clémence was serious in her question. She noted that there's always a glint in her eyes whenever both of them are staring at each other. And she has to admit, staring at those blue eyes can make someone forget how to breathe. Deciding to prolong the agony of the blonde, she just showed her a saccharine smile. "Who knows?"

Clémence's reaction to Hermione's answer was French rants and random flailing of her arms. The photographer could pick out a few words like 'unbelievable', 'impossible', 'you're in denial', and 'I know you're already charmed by me'. There were a few glares and sneer from the blonde, which Hermione brushed off.

To the freelancer's amusement, Clémence's reaction was golden. Never in her life have she seen anyone's ego as big as the blonde and was thankful that the blonde kept it low. Even Draco Malfoy, an aspiring photographer and university batch mate, was not one to fish praises like the French blonde before her. _'Well maybe Malfoy's ranking is a bit higher but close is close.'_ She smiled as she watches the blonde continue her French rants.

After a few more minutes of whispered curses, Clémence slumped deeper to her seat with both arms crossed and her left cheek puffed.

A childish tantrum Hermione thought. "Not everything's revolving around you, Clémence." She informed the blonde, winking at her and then laughing at how childish she looked like. She has to admit, it has been a while since she had a time to relax and laugh with someone other than her friends. It was refreshing to her.

"_Non, non, non! Eet eez _not true! I know you are smi'zen by me." Clémence's tone dripped of heavy French accent. Heavier than usual. "_Chéri, _You are in denial-"

Hermione's attention was diverted from the French's ranting to her phone ringing. After checking who it is that called her, she excused herself from the blonde, which Clémence was not happy about, and left to answer the call. Shemade her way to the counter as she thought that since Luna was there, the caller, Harry, would be delighted to hear their friend's voice too.

_"Heya love." _Harry voice sounded hurried.

"Hey yourself. What's up? You sound like you're being chased by a pack of wolves." the brunette knitted her brow. It was unusual for Harry to call her with such tone. Unless they are talking about deadlines. She saw Luna behind the counter who was an inquisitive look and she just shrugged her shoulders, informing her that she doesn't know.

_"Uhh yeah. Something like that. Uhh are you free tomorrow?"_

Hermione groaned. When her friend asks her 'are you free' it usually means a blind date. "No Harry. If this is one of your blind dates, I'll make sure to tell Ginny all about your embarrassing moments during our photo shoots." She threatened. The last time she was setup on a blind date, she had to call Viktor for help just to show the guy she was not interested and (pretend) that she already has a boyfriend.

"_Bummer. And this bird is really in to you when we told her all about you and your work." _There was a slight disappointment in Harry's tone that did not slip by the brunette. _"You know we want you to have a love life too, love. Not all work you know."_

The brunette shook her head in dismay. She loves her friends dearly, surely she does, but their support in her love life is left to be questioned. "Last time I agree to that, I ended up in a fancy hotel room and my date has a hand tied up in one of the bed rails by a silk cuff." She growled.

_"And that was a fun story. Really didn't know that you were the type of BDSM until you have told us and showed us the cuffs. Pink really? I never imagined."_ Harry laughed and it only fueled Hermione's anger more.

"No and no Harry." She looked at Luna who was blushing while cleaning a newly washed mug. "You know what, why don't you talk to Luna? I'm dealing with a possible model and I would make sure there's no Harry James jr. if she doesn't sign up for our photo shoot just because you disturbed us."

"_But 'Mione-"_

"Here Luna… Harry wants to talk to you." The photographer gave her phone to her blonde friend and left. Last thing she heard was Luna humming. _'That doesn't sound good.'_

As soon as the bushy-haired brunette arrived where Clémence is, she only found the spot empty and a note left on the table. Tilting her head to the right, she picked up the note and read the contents.

_Salut! Je suis désolé mon amie. I have received a message from my maman that I am needed to discuss about a few things. It breaks my heart that I have left without properly bidding my leave and on bad terms as well due to your denial of the fact that you are smitten by me. Do be honest _mon amie, you are smitten. __

_To compensate, I would like to ask you on a date once again, get to know who Hermione Granger is. Until next time mon amie. _

_F. __XOXO_

After reading the letter, she crumpled it and shoved it inside her bag. Chocolate-colored eyes burned with fury as once again the French blonde left her. Slinging her bag over her body, she stomped all the way to Luna, who was still talking to Harry she thinks, and took the phone from her blonde airy friend.

"Better make babies within the next hour, Potter. God knows you'll probably have no other chance left when I get to your flat." She seethed and ended the call. Taking a deep breath, she offered a smiling Luna an apologetic smile and left the coffee shop, ignoring her friend's question if she'll be in her unit later on the evening.

As the brunette photographer entered the elevator and jabbed the 'G' button, she took out the letter once again and took a deep calming breath. Re-reading the contents again, she noticed one thing aside from the flirting-_figures-_in the letter.

"F?" She whispered, focusing on the elegant handwriting. Her lips twitched and now formed a grin after thinking that the blonde forgot to use the pseudonym provided to her earlier. "So your name start's with an F… An interesting slip up." she smiled, knowing something more about the blonde aside from her flirting habits.

* * *

><p>AN: For those who don't know, the name Clémence, or Clémence Poésy, is the actress that played Fleur Delacour in the Harry Potter movie. :) ahh such a dream girl ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Shout outs to my reviewers! :) Am glad you liked the last chapter. I find Fleur (Clémence) being flirty as normal so I portrayed her as such. :)

**Tuxjim: **First off... Thank you for the honor of being added to your favorites. I must say, your review's very inspiring. And yes, Clémence is a dream in the movies, shows, modelling business and IRL. I hope I could see her in person one day but alas, she's in France. I have lots of pictures of her in my desktop, FB, and Tumblr. Now on to my question.. What is a clit-tease? O_O don't worry, anyone going to use that, I'll send em your way first XD And how long it took me to make the three? one or two days per chapter I think. But it takes a while to post because I make the next chapter first before posting the one before it in FFnet. So if you understood that, yes, the next chapter is complete but making a few sweep to clean it out or add a few more (plus my friend has sponsor privilege so she reads em first before anyone else. :p)

Note: All updates are inspired by Clémence's and Hermione's gif found over the net :p

Anyways, without too much delays, here's the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Two days. It took two days before Hermione saw Clémence again.<p>

For the whole two days of not seeing the blonde, Hermione was a total wreck. So her friends told her. The first day was bearable, according to Harry, as the brunette just paced around her condominium unit/personal studio, biting her nails and looking at her mobile phone. There were curses thrown randomly, grunts and glaring at her phone.

To Harry's dismay, he took the blunt force of Hermione's anger. He was blamed for distracting the photographer, allowing Clémence to slip away once again. If not for Ginny's interval and the reminder that if Hermione were to castrate him, she would never be a godmother to the future Weasley-Potter kid, he would be pleading for his life and bowing before the brunette. Her threats can be convincing, especially when she glared at them.

Ron felt the wrath of Hermione as well. Her sister did tell him to keep his mouth shut but ignored her and told Hermione that they should find another model. And added that the one she chose is not reliable due to the disappearing acts. Oh how he regret saying that to her. As a result to his insolence, Hermione's words not his, one of his embarrassing moments was revealed to the whole gang.

The second day was worse than the first. Hermione was taking pictures of anything ti vent her frustration. From an outsider's perspective, one can think that the brunette's passion with photography is superb. Her serious facial expression as she looks behind the lens, her concentration in waiting for the right moment to take a shot. Pure professionalism. But what her friends could see is a frustrated photographer, craving to take a photo of a missed opportunity. Looking for something to satisfy her hunger for the perfect shot.

Hermione's passionate in her work; it was given from the start. But her friends know that her passion can drive them all insane at times. Especially when she doesn't smile at all while taking a picture. It means she's in a bad mood. With her in a bad mood, she becomes snappy and bossy. And a snappy and bossy Hermione meant they would be faced by a bunch of sarcastic remarks, yelling, and a glare that screams 'I have my aunt and I'm not afraid to ask her to stab you' which frightens them to the core. The last time they can all agree that Hermione was in such mood was the gala held by her aunt Bellatrix. And it was like hell when the slightly lunatic painter and moody photographer are in the same room, hosting a gala for their works of art.

It wasn't until Ginny and Luna took the raging photographer out for some air on the third day that Hermione's mood lightens up.

"'Mione! If you're so pissed about that girl, why don't you search for her?" Ginny had enough of Hermione's foul mood. The trio walked along the sidewalk near the park with Hermione still grumbling about the blonde possible model, hoping that the air would cool the brunette down.

Hermione turned to the redhead, frowning and with her arms crossed over her chest. "I would if that damn woman gave me her bloody contact details!" she said in annoyance. She tried to do a search of the woman over the net but she found nothing that would point her to the blonde. Her laptop suffered the most after the brunette harshly pressed the keys due to frustration. Though even if the name Clémence is not a common name, she still can't find any leads to it.

But she did find an article about one of her photos being reviewed by a French blogger with the name Clémence. The photo is the one she took of her friends while they are vacationing in France. Her four friends have their back turned from the camera, looking at the Eiffel tower. It was evening when she took the photo, hence the steel frame tower was covered with lights and the added bright full moon showed its beauty. By the corner of the photo is the title of the photo and her initials.

Carefee in _Paree_ – H.J.G

She read the article and was surprised how the writer took a liking to her photo and wrote an article about it. The writer, Clémence, stated in the article how the grandeur steel tower could gather people, entrance them with its beauty, and form a memorable bond. The article has been liked by a lot of followers of the said blog.

But Hermione did not think the writer is the same as the blonde French she knew. Or rather, her brain denied the connection.

Countless hours spent over the net, but she could not find her Clémence.

"That damn bloody blonde." Hermione gritted her teeth in annoyance and once again began taking random pictures of anything.

Luna nodded her head, a smile adorning her face, and placed a hand over the bushy-haired photographer to still her from her photographic frenzy. "It will be alright. I have a feeling we'll meet her again." She said in an airy tone.

Ginny and Hermione looked at the blonde beside them as if she was a loon. Well they used to call her Loony during college due to her unusual nature. But after befriending her and getting used to her personality, they never called her Loony again. Well now the urge to call her that is tempting.

"Luna, don't give 'Mione false hope. We all know how your gut feelings are usually correct, but we can't afford to trust something without hard facts." Ginny said, as she eyed their distressed friend.

Hermione took the time to stop and took out her camera. She saw a beautiful flowerbed full of gold lilies and she felt the urge to take a photo of the said flowers. With her usual carry-on camera, her silver Pentax, she crouched down and focused on the flowerbed. With the right angle and clarity, she clicked on the shutter button and focused on finding the perfect picture of the yellow flower.

"Sometimes, it's nice to look past your lens." It was all Luna said with an amused expression.

It was when Hermione realized that her friend said something that she found her lens now pointed at two blondes towering her. With the focus of her camera zoomed for about fifty percent, she stumbled backwards and now sitting on the dirt.

"_Ma chérie!_"

"Clémence!" Hermione shouted in surprise with her eyes wide open like she has seen a ghost. Before her stood reason why her friends pushed her out of her flat, yelling that she should cool off. But the object of her frustration was not alone. Beside her stood another blonde, shorter than her and looked like a china doll. Her lips twitched when she noticed that the two look far too close for comfort.

Clémence left her companion in haste and kneeled down to level with the fallen photographer. She took the camera that lay on the ground and dusted away the dirt that clung to it and offered it to Hermione. "_Je suis désolé chérie__. _I did not expect you to be here." She said, looking at the blonde with concern.

Hermione took the camera given to her by the blonde and slowly stood up, not breaking eye contact with Clémence. Friends forgotten, even the companion of the French, she wiped her dirtied hand on her jeans and offered it to the blonde to assist her in standing up. With Clémence now towering her, brows knitted as if she's still processing what had happen.

With their hands still interlocked, Clémence stepped closer to Hermione, eyes evident of her worry over the brunette. "_Ma chérie_, are you alright?" she inquired, holding Hermione's hand close to her heart.

Doe-like eyes stared at blue ones carefully. Studying them and burning the icy-blue color in her memories. Her mind shouted how she should use the camera on her hand to capture the unique blueness of the French's eyes. To frame it, immortalize it. She then noticed the lips of the blonde moved but her full attention was on Clémence's eyes that she did not hear what the woman said. Frowning, she parted her lips and was about to ask what the blonde said when she noticed another blonde beside the woman.

"_Sœur_?" the younger-looking blonde called out.

Hermione watched how Clémence broke their gazes and looked down to the smaller blonde. She noticed how _her_ blonde patted the head of the younger one with her free hand and said a few words in French which the other blonde nodded her head. The two talked, with Clémence still holding her hand, though not near the blonde's chest anymore, like she was not even there at all. Her attention was taken away from the two blondes when her two friends approached her and asked if she was alright.

"Yeah. Just startled." Hermione informed her friends. She can see them breathing out a breath of relief after confirming her well-being. Ginny rolled her eyes to her and she immediately felt the younger Weasley reach down to her butt and began patting it. The gesture was not a bother to her at all until the sly Weasley decided to add a few lingering touches on her butt and some cupping of a cheek. She blushed instantly at the touches. "Ginny!"

The redhead winked at her and still patted her butt a few times, dusting the dirt away from her pants. "Have to make sure those lovely arse are well as well love."

"Ginverva Molly Weasley!" Hermione squeaked after feeling a pinch on her butt.

Luna merely giggled at their interaction. It was a typical friendly gesture they did.

"_Sœur, la fille?"_

The photographer stopped her threatening glares at the youngest Weasley and returned her attention to the two new comers. She then remembered that she was pissed at the taller blonde. How she waited for her message, be it notes or email or even sms, just to set a date for their meeting. A stroll in the park with hopes of finding her under a tree, reading, or just being there. The memory made her blood boil and a scowl was given to Clémence.

"'Ermio-"

"Oh don't you 'Ermione' me, blondie!" Hermione growled. Unaware that their hands are still linked, she sneered at Clémence who just raised a slender brow. Ginny let out a 'uh-oh' but the brunette chose to ignore it for now. _'French older blonde first, ginger later.'_ She gritted her teeth, eyes burning in annoyance at the blonde. "Two days! Two bloody days after your disappearing act and not a single message or a note?"

The older French ran her free hand over her hair. "_Mon dieu. Je suis désolé _'Ermione. I was, 'ow do you say, tied up wit' work."

"And didn't you think I'm not? I have a deadline Clémence and I'm not-mmmph!" Hermione was immediately gagged by Ginny and pulled away from the two French and Luna. Compared to the photographer, the redhead was stronger than her as she is a soccer player like Krum. Thrashing on the hold of her friend, she wanted to be released remove the hand of her friend from her mouth to give Clémence a piece of her mind.

"Easy there lioness. No need to kill your possible model." Ginny told her friend, struggling to keep her in place. One thing about Hermione is that her patience is thin as paper when in one of her foul moods.

While Ginny was busy trying to wrestle an angry Hermione, Luna took the chance to approach the two stunned blondes and offered her apologies.

"Will she be alrig't?" the taller blonde asked.

Luna looked back and saw how Hermione's struggle was lessening. "Yes, she would be calming down in a matter of minutes." She said airily. Facing Clémence, she smiled at her and stuck out her hand, silently asking for a handshake. "Luna Lovegood, a friend of Hermione. That girl with her is Ginny Weasley."

"A' _oui. _I saw you a few days ago at 'ze café. A pleasure to meet you _mademoiselle_ Lovegood. _Je suis_ Clémence." The voice of Clémence sounded unsure as the offered hand was taken and gently shook it a few time. "And 'zis is my sister, Gabrielle." She introduced her sister who gave her a questioning look. She told the younger blonde that she'll explain later, in French, and to not be rude with Luna.

"_Bonjour." _ The smaller blonde said, giving a slight nod of head to acknowledge Luna.

Luna smiled at the smaller blonde and then turned her attention to Clémence. There's a hint of knowing in her smile that made Clémence look back at her with uncertainty. "Nice too meet the two of you." A twinkle in her eyes somewhat proved to Clémence that she knows something. "It's a nice way to admire someone." She suddenly stated, smile not faltering.

"Pardon?" Clémence quirked a brow, unsure to what Luna was even telling her.

Humming a tuneless song, Luna then checked on her two friends who was still in a struggling session. Seeing that Hermione's struggle was dying down, it won't be long that her two friends will join them again. "A camera. From behind the lens, it is a safe place to admire and capture the beauty without being noticed. Photographers have a thing to capture beauty and the privilege to use such admiration openly but secretively. To freeze every moment they cherish in a frame for memories. If they are unable to, frustration builds up and anger is given birth. A beauty not captured will only cause them distress." She once again looked at the confused Gabrielle and a frowning Clémence. "Don't you agree?"

Clémence parted her lips. The way Luna said those words made it sound like she knows something. The twinkle in her eyes says it all. Slowly, she nodded her head, agreeing with the airy blonde.

Back at Hermione and Ginny, the two are still at it. Ginny subduing the brunette in a Nelson hold while Hermione kept on struggling to be release. But with the entire scuffle, the youngest Weasley's patience was growing thin. Thinner than it always have been. Locking her hold on Hermione with a bit more force, the brunette's movements lessened. "Shite… 'Mione calm your boyshorts!"

"Ginerva…" Hermione warned, growling under her breath.

"Oh no. I know that 'Ginerva' growl. You will not kill Harry until you're a godmother." The struggling slowly died down and a heavy sigh soon followed. She was lucky that the woman wanted a kid to spoil ever since Harry proposed. With the woman now limped in her arms, she let out a relief sigh and showed a crooked smile. "You and I are going back there, you'll smile and greet that hot blonde _calmly_…" She trailed off, eyes now focused on the three blondes, focusing on the taller one. "Damn Granger, where in bloody heaven's name did you even find that goddess?"

Hermione looked at where Ginny was looking and noted how the redhead is somewhat right in calling Clémence as a goddess. The tallest blonde was wearing a dark-blue blazer atop a long-sleeved polo and tucked in her black jeans with one side hanging out and grey boots. There's also a black scarf wrapped around the blonde's neck loosely and a matching black bowler hat. '_A goddess with a great taste in clothing.' _She mused, still staring at the tallest blonde who was talking to Luna.

"The kid looks hot too. Give her a few more years and I bet she'll turn heads. If not for Harry, I'll go and woo the kid." Ginny hummed and grinned. "So, the tall one is the model?" she asked.

Anger slowly subsiding, she took a deep breath and pushed herself from Ginny. "Yeah. I met her here a few days ago while searching for the model of 'Thrall'." Hermione breathed out. She noticed that where they are is the same area where she first saw the blonde. She's still unsure of what the word mean but she can feel that the blonde is the only model she can have for it. As if the word was created just for her alone. Brown eyes watched how Clémence talked to the blonde beside her and noticed how she has a warm smile towards the younger blonde.

"Take a picture. I know you want to." Ginny said, grinning at the photographer who now clutched her camera hesitantly. She watches how Hermione twitched but not taking any actions to take the blonde's photograph. "If you don't I will. And I'll use your camera."

Hearing her friend telling her that she'll use her camera to take a picture of her muse, Hermione scoffed and decided to take a picture of Clémence. With a quick snap and the shutter making a clicking sound, Hermione checked the preview of the photo and smiled. The image showed the two blonde French smiling at each other with familiarity. Satisfied with her photo, she turned her camera off and looked at her redheaded friend. "C'mon, I still need to persuade her to be my model before my deadline and her deciding to do a Houdini again. And yes I'll be calm about it." She told Ginny, leaving the youngest Weasley to follow her back to Luna and the two French.

Approaching the two, Hermione heard the youngest blonde talking to Clémence in French and inducing a blush across the taller blonde's face and looking flustered. Clémence retorted in French which only made the younger one giggle and wink. It made her stomach churn seeing how the two looked close. Shaking the feeling away she asked what had happen that caused the two to alienate Luna with their language.

"Oh Clémence instructed Gabby to go back home. Gabby over there is teasing your Clémence about a date and making sure to bring you to an event." Luna explained. Her explanation garnered a look from her two friends that states 'you understood French' and from Hermione 'my Clémence?' and she just showed them an airy smile. "No, but their body language says it all. Gabby or Gabrielle is Clémence's sister by the way. No need to be jealous 'Mione and yes, yours." She told her brunette friend.

Ginny laughed at this. It was pretty obvious how Hermione showed her slight jealousy over Gabrielle's closeness with the older blonde. Hermione though, did not take it as a joke and glared at Luna. She was going to deny the said claim that is until her attention was called by her soon-to-be model.

"_Mon cher!_" Clémence squeaked, rushing towards Hermione and engulfing the photographer in a hug. "I'm sorry 'Ermione!" she whimpered, hugging the brunette tighter.

Blushing instantly, Hermione's eyes went wide like sauces by the turn of events. She looked beside her where the blonde hung her head over her shoulders, shaking while apologizing to her, and those around them who sported a cunning smirk. Then she saw Luna talking to Gabrielle that made the youngest blonde to nod her head and followed the now leaving figures of Ginny and Luna, leaving them alone. She kept hearing Clémence's apologetic whispers and slowly, her anger towards the blonde died down. Returning the gesture, she gently stroked the back of the blonde, soothing her until she stops her apologies.

Clémence slowly pushed herself from the photographer and grabbed the hand that was stroking her back. Placing the palm of Hermione's hand over her left cheek, she showed a guilty expression to her as a sign of her sincere apology. "I did not 'zink 'zat I would make your days miserable wi'zout my presence." Rubbing her cheek on the warm palm of the startled brunette, she showed a gentle smile towards her and slowly led the said hand over her lips, giving the pulse on her wrist a kiss. "Since I don't want to let your misery to prolong, I would like to ask _Ma chérie_ on a proper date. If s'e would let me, yes? A date 'zat would amaze you." she grinned and winked at the woman before her.

That made the brunette's left eye to twitch. Of all the apologies given, the blonde still managed to sound so full of herself. Groaning, she rolled her eyes and pulled her hand from the blonde. "You never cease to amaze me. Seriously. I can't even imagine a day that I won't even be surprised with you." She said sarcastically, turning her back to the blonde and began to head to the park exit.

Nearing the exit of the park, Hermione noticed that no one was following her. Looking back with a quirked brow, she found that Clémence still hasn't moved from her spot. "Well? I don't have all day. Unless this 'date that would amaze you' is a lie. I'm not fond of liars you know and punctuality has its points."

The blonde blinked a few times and made a beeline to the photographer. With a dashing smile directed at Hermione, she offered her arm to the brunette which Hermione shyly hooked an arm around it. "'Zen let me take you to a place you will love… o'zer 'zan my own bedroom 'zat is." She winked at Hermione which she got a swift soft slap on her shoulder.

"Oh I think the only place I know I would love is my own bedroom." Hermione retorted, glaring weakly at the blonde.

With a grin, Clémence placed a hand over Hermione's arm that's hooked on her other arm and slowly drew circles on it. "'Zen you should let me see eet to find out, no? To evaluate eef 'zis bed of yours eez better 'zan mine." She said with in a thicker French accent, winking at the slightly blushing Hermione.

The brunette shivered upon the contact of the blonde's fingers over her skin and hearing that thicker French accent. She has to admit, if anyone were to talk to her in French, it would not give the same effect to her than the one Clémence is giving to her now. Reining her emotions, she rolled her eyes and landed her sights to those icy-blue eyes of the blonde. She noted how they twinkle in mischief. "Tell me your real name and _maybe_ I'll let you see my bed." It was all Hermione said that made Clémence to laugh and nod her head.

They now stood before the luxurious car of the blonde and Clémence gently unhooked her arm from her and opened the passenger seat's door for the brunette. "You mig't regret 'zat _cheri_. But I'll take eet as a c'allenge and maybe keep eet as my ace."

Stepping inside, Hermione sported a smirk that says 'if you can' before ducking in the car and sitting comfortably on the passer seat. She heard a few French from Clémence which she feels like the blonde is saying she should never challenge her. _'Let's see how you will fair in my heart then…'_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I apologize for the last chapter if it looked scattered. I myself thought it was. The only explanation I have is that I need a way for Clémence to make it up to Hermione in more ways than one. :) Please take this chapter as my apology.

So far in my Fleurmione shipping craze, my friends and I already came up with a new fic. Hopefully I can finish this fast enough for us to publish the new Fleurmione fic ;) Since I'm betting there will only be 3 - 5 chapters left for BTL, am going overtime to type up the next update and sweep it for typos (which I have a lot) and new inserted ideas.

Anyway, here's chapter 5 of BTL.. Shoutouts to my readers, followers and reviewers! love you all!-Z

* * *

><p>"A… Petshop?" Hermione looked around the small shop filled with animals in cages, barricades, tanks and even some cats lazing around atop of cabinets and tables. The French smiled at her and skipped all the way to the cages where dogs are kept. She stood before a caged black dog and suddenly gushed at it in French. She took this opportunity to grab her camera from her satchel and pointed it at the blonde, taking a shot of how she was prattling over the animal behind the bars. After a few shots, she smiled and tucked her camera back inside her bag and approached her <em>date. <em>She was curious to what the blonde was even cooing at and giving goo-goo eyes at.

An unusual trait of the blonde.

Of the few, meaning a few hours, of being with Clémence, she can tell that the woman before her can carry herself magnificently. How each clothing article the blonde wore are more of comfort with fashion than fashion itself. She does not understand fashion though. Only dressed in white polo with two unbuttoned buttons showing a bit of her ski and the sleeves folded up to her elbows, black pants pairing it off with black sneakers adorned with pink shoelaces. It was dress for comfort to her. Aside from fashion, she had noted how the blonde surprises her in small ways. Like how her eyes softens when she took a glance at elderly couples they passed by, or how she walks around like she owns the place with an air of sophistication on her. Then there's this… the cooing blonde which is very out of character in her opinion.

Clémence is like a cat. That was all the brunette could sum up what she has learned from the blonde so far. And it made her feel fuzzy and smiling like a loon.

Now standing beside the blonde, chocolate-hued eyes checked on what Clémence was showering attention to. Behind the cage is a small animal. Black, brown and white in color. She does not know what breed it is but she is sure it's a dog. A small dog that she can assume is as tall as a ruler. The said canine yipped and scratched the bars, trying to reach Clémence like its life depended on it.

_"__Avez-vous perdu maman? Et vous? Oui, c'est une bonne fille!"_ Clémence cooed, patting the dog by inserting her hand in between the bars. The dog barked happily, walking in circles until it sat up and nuzzled its head on Clémence's open hand.

Hermione has to admit, seeing Clémence smile and laugh as she is doing now made her smile as well.

The blonde noticed the photographer standing behind her and she smiled widely and pointed the tricolor dog. "_Ma chérie! _Come closer!" She told the brunette, gesturing to approach the cage.

When Hermione leaned closer to look at the small dog, Clémence linked their arms together and pulled her close. Shaking the warm fuzzy feeling that she felt once again, she focused on the dog behind the cage than the feeling of the blonde's arm around hers.

"So I like you to meet _Quatre_. S'e is a Corgi. _Quatre,_ _dire salut à cette belle dame."_ Clémence said making the dog looked at Hermione with a puppy smile.

Hermione fell for the dog instantly when she saw the doggy smile. She was not a dog person, much the Weasley's dismay as they have a Siberian Husky they named 'Bill', after their eldest sibling, and she always avoided the said dog. It was the twins' idea, thinking how the shaggy-haired Weasley reminded them of the said dog. Bill, the dog, mostly run after her for no apparent reason.

Admiring the Quatre, she was startled when the blonde took her left hand and guided it towards the railings of the cage. "Don't worry. S'e doesn't bite." Clémence told the cautious brunette. But as soon as the hand went in between the bars, Quatre decided to be overly playful and nipped Hermione's hand, causing the brunette to jerk and pull it back. This made the French to go wide eye. "_Merde! _Bad Quatre." She reprimanded the dog who tilted its head to the side cutely.

The photographer watched how the blonde went frantic. After reprimanding Quatre, the hand that was nipped by the dog was pulled towards the blonde and now being examined. Worry etched on the blonde's face as a handkerchief was pulled from the backpocket and dabbed the silky handkerchief over the bitten part of her hand. It was gentle and caring.

"_Chérie… Je suis désolé." _ Clémence said apologetically. Her eyes darted at the reddening spot on the brunette's hand. Biting her lower lip, she leaned down and kissed the said part affectionately. "_Je suis désolé."_

Hermione's speechless as her blush now reached her ears. _'Don't swoon! Don't swoon! God blasted dammit! She's making me swoon!'_ The gesture, the apologetic whispers… Even Viktor, the epitome of a true gentleman, could not be compared to what Clémence was showing to her now. Feathery kisses were placed upon her lefthand and whispers of apologies were given. She smiled and placed her right hand over the soft cheeks of Clémence. "It's fine. It doesn't hurt really."

Slowly, the blonde looked up to Hermione, tears forming on the corner of her eyes. She held the bitten girl's hand gently, trying to soothe it with her caress. "I'm sorry 'Ermione. Quatre's been too playful it seems." She once again apologized.

"It's fine. It doesn't hurt." But still the blonde didn't budged. It was sweet to know that the blonde can be more than just a charmer. Thinking of a way to convince the blonde, she remember how Quatre made the blonde gush out and an idea came in her mind. With her hand still being held by Clémence while the other is still on the blonde's cheek, she turned her attention to the dog who was watching them with a doggy smile. "Does Quatre want her mommy to smile? She does, doesn't she?" she asked the dog. The dog merely looked at her, head tilted to the side, without even reacting to her. She tried to call the dog's attention once again but only got the dog staring at her with what she can assume as a questioning look.

The attempt to communicate with the dog finally made Clémence to chuckle. Taking the hand placed on her cheek and holding if tenderly, the blonde looked at Hermione's flustered expression in amusement. "C_hérie_, Quatre does not understand _anglais_."

Hermione blushed when she was informed about that minor detail. The smile from the blonde did not help since between the three of them, Quatre included, she's not fluent in French. But she was glad her embarrassing moment made the blonde smile and forgets about the dog biting her. "Am glad you're smiling now. It suits you." She said, earning a blush from the blonde in return.

"I can't 'elp eet. You are cute w'en you try to talk wit' Quatre." Clémence showed a lopsided grin. She turned her attention back to the bitten hand and decided to wrap her handkerchief around it. "I'm really sorry for Quatre's be'avior. S'e is usually be'ave."

The photographer watched how Clémence carefully tended to the bitten area. Though no would was inflicted, the blonde still treated her hand like it was bleeding her to death. She couldn't help but find it cute. She listened to her telling how Quatre was affectionate but never did the dog bit someone like that. How the dog would just force someone to pet her than nip at their hands. She listened intently, watching Clémence's eyes and lips show how she's being sincere in her apologies. Then she noticed something. "Wait… If we are in a petshop, why does Quatre already have a name and familiar to you?" she asked curiously. It was strange to find the dog in a petshop to be overly familiar with the blonde.

"Because s'e is my _chien._" The blonde answered like it was the most logical answer to Herione's question. "S'e is 'ere because s'e is a bad _chien_ for eating too much treats, Gabby's idea, and 'ze pets'op owner is a vet." She looked at the dog inside the cage who now laid flat down on its stomach and watching them.

"Well I can say she misses you." The brunette looked around and still can't believe that the French too her to a petshop. "So is this the place is where you think I would love? Surely I appreciate the animals, they are cute in their own sort of ways-" she looked at the chameleon slowly climbing a branch inside it's glass confinements. "But surely I was expecting a bit more… different."

The blonde gave her a quizzical look and tilted her head like how Quatre did. "I certainly 'ope 'zat you are not serious, C_hérie._ 'Zis place is nice but 'zis is not w'ere I planned on taking you." She patted the underside of Quatre's muzzle and chuckled at how the Corgi happily panted. "We just stopped 'ere to c'eck on my _chien_. As for our date, you can say 'zat 'zis is a part of it too but I can assure you,_ ma chere_, 'zat the real one would be _magnifique_."

"Oh? Then where is this place? I'm dying to know." Hermione's voice seeped of sarcasm due to the blonde's confidence. Of all the men and women she dated, only Viktor Krum gave her the most romantic date she's ever been. A perk for dating the shyest Bulgarian celebrity is that he is a hopeless romantic.

The Bulgarian bonbon, as the papers dubbed Viktor, once took Hermione to an ice skating rink and there he has the whole place closed off just for the two of them. Candle-lit dinner and a romantic skating around the whole rink, music playing the whole time, just made the photographer melt in his arms. But what follows after the said date was not how she wanted it to go. As manly Viktor is, Hermione did notice his olden ways and was not that satisfied in the end. Harry did say she thrives for adventure as much as her friends did.

The blonde strayed Hermione out of her reminiscing about her old flame when she felt a gentle squeeze on her good hand. Chocolate-hued eyes darted towards the source of the slight pressure and realized that the French was still holding her hand. She couldn't help but smile at the gesture. Giving the blonde a small token for her concern during the whole Quatre incident, she slightly moved her hand and interlock her fingers with Clémence's. She looked up to the blonde who now sported a wide toothy smile. "What?" she asked and blushed slightly at her small affectionate gesture given to the blonde.

Clémence's shook her head, smile not wavering. "Not'in. Now, s'all we? Since 'zis is sudden, we need to stop by somew'ere first." She swayed their interlocked hands a few times as she stared at Hermione.

"What about Quatre?" Hermione asked, looking back at the dog

The blonde looked at the Corgi who was giving her the most adorable puppy pout. "As muc' as I want to bring 'er back, s'e is still under observation. I do not understand 'ow treats differ from France and 'ere. Bot' are 'ze same brand." She scrunched her nose making Hermione note how cute it looked like. "Now, _allons-y! _We must not be late."

Hermione found herself being pulled out of the petshop. But before she was fully outside, she spotted a cat on top of a tree-like furniture, looking at her intensively. The ginger-colored cat, or a small tiger she thought, sat on the said furniture, swishing its tail lazily. One thing came in her mind as she had a moment of staring at the said cat and she ticked it in her future agendas to check it again.

* * *

><p>During the slightly quiet drive, Clémence took ever chance she get to reach out for Hermione's right hand whenever she change gears. There are times she changed gears with Hermione's hand under her own, and letting it rest on top of the gear shifter, fingers interlocking. Hermione rolled her eyes at how the blonde smiled the whole ride and wondered if it was the first the Clémence did it with someone considering how she was smiling. They converse about Hermione's work, Clémence asking random facts about the brunette, which was answered with either a solemn smile or a very in-depth explanation.<p>

Hermione learned a few more about Clémence too. How she and her sister has a six years gap. Her mother is strict but her father is laid back. She learned that people mistook her as an idiotic pretty-faced blonde and she did nothing to correct them. The reason is that the blonde was too tired to even prove it and she's having fun seeing the surprised faces of the people who underestimated her abilities. She asked what's Clémence job that made her absent a few days and unable to contact her but the blonde shrugged it off, telling her she will know in due time.

Their twenty-question games stopped as soon as they arrived at a Chinese antique shop. Clémence instructed Hermione to stay in the car while she picked up something from the said shop. She agreed with the condition that she would not stay inside the car as she prefers to wait outside the shop, checking the area out. The French of course, did not agree to her but after arguing a few times, Clémence gave in with her own condition of not coming inside the shop.

Left outside, Hermione held her camera securely as scouted the area for any subject. There are a few group of teens walking by, laughing about things, and then she looked up and did not find the current cloud formation as appealing. Nothing caught her attention. She leaned back to Clémence's car and checked on the French vixen from the glass window, back facing her, and her eyes staring at the blonde's arse far too long than necessary.

The sudden ring of her mobile phone startled the photographer and she quickly pulled out her phone from her back pocket. Upon checking the caller, her face lit up and immediately answered the call.

_"__About time there pet."_ The tone of the caller's voice sounded amused.

"Sorry, I was-" Hermione's eyes looked at the blonde's back once again, only to find Clémence now facing her with a questioning look. "Distracted… So what can I do for you? Please don't tell me that you got into dad's nerves again."

"_Ha! There will never be a time I won't annoy your father. Anyway, are you busy this Saturday night?"_

"Dear lord. Please don't tell me you're setting me up in a date!" There was a snicker from the other line and she facepalmed at the meaning of the said reaction. "No."

_"__Aww c'mon! It's not even a date per se." _There's mirth in the tone of the caller.

"If it involves me meeting and having dinner with a bloke or a bird, it means a date." Hermione said firmly, pinching the bridge of her nose.

_"But your definition of 'date' is more than dinner with someone."_

Hermione growled at the tease the caller told her.

_"Alright alright! No setups. But you have to bring your OWN date. I have a gala this Saturday and I want you to be there. You know how much I want to show everyone my prized goddaughter. Oh and if you don't visit, I'll barge in your flat and drag you out myself."_

"Aunt Bella!" Hermione's face now showed a horrified look. "What-when… No! I don-"

_"__You know I can find you wherever you are, pet. So be a good goddaughter and grace your beloved godmother your presence. God knows how the curators are dicks wanting to be beheaded and the reason why I'm not cutting their heads is because you are the level-headed artist."_ Bella, or Bellatrix Lestrange said with a tone of annoyance.

"I'm your only goddaughter and I can stop you from hurling your easels at them but not the tongue-lashing and the excessive teasing, godmother." The brunette sighed heavily. Her sight caught a golden hue by the shop window and darted straight to the door of the shop. She watched Clémence exiting the shop with a brown box in hand. The blonde merely stood a few feet away from her, giving her a curious look. And then she got an idea on how to stop her godmother's matchmaking schemes. "You know what, sure I'll go."

"_Great! That's my poppet! See you and your date on Saturday. Love you!"_

Hermione can assume that her godmother was grinning victoriously. "Okay, okay. Love you too." She said, pulling the phone from her ear and ending the call. She checked on the blonde before her that now sported a sour look. "What?"

The blonde parted her lips, ready to talk to the brunette, but closed them instantly and shook her head. "Not'in. Let us go." She said with a smile that the brunette can tell as forced. Briskly walking towards the brunette, she stopped just a feet away and opened the door for the photographer.

Brown eyes looked at icy blue ones that betrayed the smile. It was like the icy blue eyes are fighting an expression and slowly losing. Thinking of what could've triggered the said internal battle, Hermione can only remember one incident that may have caused such look on the blonde's beautiful face. She entered the car and settled herself comfortably and waited for the driver to do the same as well.

With Clémence now driving to their next destination, Hermione's lips tugged up and forming into a teasing smile. When the blonde changed gears and rested her hand over the gear shifter, she reached out to touch the back of the blonde's hand and lazily drew circles over it. She heard a soft squeak from the blonde when it was her turn to interlock their hands over the stick.

"Are you busy this Saturday night?" the brunette asked, eyes directed to the widow. She heard a soft 'hmm' and decided to go on instead of waiting for an answer. "I need to visit a gallery on Saturday-" she tightened her hold on the blonde's hand. "And was wondering if you could be… I dunno… my date?" she asked.

There was an abrupt stop of the car and Hermione quickly glanced at the blonde who was now facing her with a shocked expression. She heard the blonde began speaking in French and was too fast for her to even comprehend. "Slow down and in English." Hermione stated.

"I 'ave said, w'y you 're suddenly requesting a date from _moi?_" The blonde said in a thicker French accent. "Won't your luver be mad eef you go on a 'zate wi'z me?" Her tone was now mixed with hurt and somewhat jealousy.

Understanding what the blonde said, the smile on Hermione's face now cracked and she ended up laughing.

"W'at ees funny!?"

Hermione slowly stopped her laughing fit and wiped away the tear that formed on the corner of her eyes. "You. Seriously, I thought it was the Englishmen who are so uptight." She grinned and retracted her hold on the blonde's hand and gently massaged it. "Sometimes I wonder what you really want. Just go on a date with me this Saturday. And no, this is not related to the whole 'Thrall' photo shoot." She smiled like a Cheshire cat upon the idea of asking the blonde for a date. She knew that if her friends heard her, or her godmother, they will be grinning like maniacs.

Clémence looked at the hand massaging her left hand and then the brunette who was grinning at her like she was plotting an evil plan. She narrowed her eyes as a sign suspiciousness of the sudden request from the brunette. "Tempting… W'at ees eet for me?" she asked, accent still remains a thick as earlier.

The brunette tapped her chin using her left index finger, thinking of what to bargain with the blonde. There was only one offer she could give. Depends on the blonde if she'll see it as a bad one or a good one. Having no choice in the matter and the fact that she can keep her nosy friends and godmother off her lovelife, she did not think twice in what she was about to offer. "Anything."

"Any'zing?" the blonde parroted, a slender brow raised.

"Did I stutter? I said Anything. Though let's keep my life danger-free? I had enough of those from the boys and Ginny." Hermione confirmed. She saw how the dullness of Clémence's eyes disappeared and now showed a mischievous glint. _'Oh dear… that doesn't look good.'_

A sly grin replaced the previous expression of the blonde and she hooked her fingers on the brunette's that's massaging her hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze. "'Zen I will 'old on to 'zat 'anyt'ing' and as 'ze Americans say, cas' in, w'en 'ze time is right."

All Hermione could do was swallow an invisible lump. "Dear lord_…_" She whispered, unsure if she was excited for the right time or scared.

* * *

><p>The drive to their next destination was amusing and full of fight for whose hand will be on top of the other. It took the ride an hour due to traffic and Hermione's insistence to make a few stop just to take a picture of anything that caught her attention. There are times she also took a picture of Clémence when she's frustrated with the heavy traffic and muttering curses in French.<p>

Of course the French did not notice being taken a photograph of by the brunette, thinking that she was taking a picture of the surrounding area.

When the car stopped, Hermione peered out the window and suddenly forgot how to breathe.

"I do 'ope your silence means you are already loving 'ze place, _chérie_." The blonde asked, grinning widely at how Hermione was speechless at their surroundings. She watched how the brunette pushed the cardoor open and jumped out of the car with a delightful squeal.

The blonde brought Hermione to a cliff overlooking a beach. The said place is a wide plains filled with green grass and a few trees surrounding it. There are a row of sturdy steel waist-high fence at the edge of the cliff, preventing anything to fall off it. The fresh salty breeze passed her by and she closed her eyes to savor the smell and cool feeling it brought to her body. Her chest puffed up as she took in her whole surroundings, astonished at how perfect the place was. It was almost dusk and the layered orange, black and blue skies gave the whole area a serene view. With the addition of lack of people in the surrounding area and even below the beach sands, she felt giddy and ran back to the car to get her camera and back out to take several pictures of the place.

As she kept switching from once place to another, different stances for different angles. She was in 'photographer mode' as her friends dubbed it. Attention focused only on her subject and the said subject alone. But due to her 'photographer mode', Hermione failed to notice the blonde approaching her with an amused expression across her face.

Hermione loves her pictures. Even Viktor stated, in his own amused way, how he is bested by photographs in terms of making the young photographer smile. How a mere scenery can take those chocolate brown eyes from looking at her partner or friends and once again behind the camera lens. Multiple shots, different stances, and positions of the camera in hand, Hermione would forget everything around her just to satisfy her need to take a photograph of what's in front of her. But love of photography, books and studies included, can be overbearing at times. She was told how she would glare, a deathly glare, at anyone who disturbs her. The only ones who have been spared of such attitude issue is her parents and her godmother. Her godmother due to the fact she would just scoff off the glare and take the camera from her.

But nobody would expect that the list would be added by another one.

Gentle arms pulled Hermione from where she stood, a few feet away from the railings, and engulfed her in a hug. She yelped in surprise and was about to give one of her cold glare to the one who intruded her photography moment when she felt something soft pressed on her back and the smell of fresh blueberries and warm air over her right ear. "I am certain you like 'zis place, _oui_?" a breathy whisper over her ear made her shiver.

"Clémence…" Hermione breathed out, lowering her camera down and leaning back to the blonde's embrace whilst closing her eyes. The blonde's presence should've been an interruption to her, a distraction to capture the beauty of nature. But her body did not listen to her photographer urges and relaxed under the arms of the woman behind her.

"Well?"

Opening her eyes, Hermione looked up and stared at those icy-blue eyes of the blonde. She can read the proud look in those eyes and the awaiting smile directed at her. The blonde was waiting for a positive answer. "I wonder…" She whispered.

Leaning down, Clémence's hair fell down to the sides of her face, making a curtain that shielded any view of hers and Hermione's face from anyone and anything around them. Icy-blue eyes somewhat looked bright under the shade of her hair and head, and she smirked at such chance bestowed before her. "I can read eet in your eyes, _mon ange. _You are amazed." She said softly, staring at chocolate brown eyes.

She blamed it on the moment. The wonderful scenery, the cool breeze, the warmth of the other body behind her, and the loving embrace. Hermione could only blame what she was now feeling as she stared back at those icy-blue eyes and not point out how the French was once again, fishing for praises. Sensing that the blonde was inching closer to her, she took a deep breath and craned her head a bit to the side as she leaned up by tiptoeing a bit and stopped when their lips are merely an inch away. "I concede then. It is beautiful." She said in a breathy manner. Her eyes flicked up to the Clémence's who now was looking at her with a half-lidded expression. "But in all honesty, _my bed_, is better than this." She added, winking at the blonde who now audibly inhaled and held her breath.

As if gifted with the ability of foresight, Hermione slipped away from the blonde's arms as soon as Clémence leaned down to kiss her. She giggled when the blonde blinked confusingly and winked when Clémence realized her lips touched air. "Personal space, sweetie. Do remember that." Hermione chuckled.

The French pouted and crossed her arms under her breasts. "But you are my personal space!"

The declaration made Hermione stop chuckling and raised a questioning brow. "Wow possessive already? And we haven't even pass the stage of acquaintances."

"We 'ave pass it 'ze moment you gave me your card."

"So arrogant." Hermione smirked.

"But you are not miffed by eet."

Hermione laughed and couldn't help but agree. Who would be annoyed if the one being persistent is as beautiful and fun as the woman before her? "Okay okay. But unless you give me your name, we're still acquaintances."

Clémence regained her composure and sat on top of the now cooled hood of her car. "You still do not believe my name is Clémence?" she inquired.

"Wouldn't believe it even if you bribe me with a new lens for my DSLR."

The woman with a fake name shook her head, unable to grasp the fact that Hermione does know she's not using her real name. She propped up her right leg and rested her head on her knee, giving Hermione as tilted smile. She offered her left hand to the brunette and was graciously taken by Hermione and pulled her gently to sit beside her. With the photographer seated on top of the hood, she wrung her arm around Hermione's shoulders and pulled her into a comfortable hug.

"Mmm… Is my name 'zat important to you _ma chérie? _Eet is just a name." She hummed, stroking Hermione's shoulders as she stared out to the water. She did not hear an answer from Hermione for the girl was looking at the sea as well. Putting her question aside, she looked back to the sea and grinned when the sky is now black and a few twinkling stars present along the sea of blackness in the sky. Using her free hand, she plucked a steel rectangle object from her back pocket, a lighter, and flipped the lid open and lit it by striking the flint wheel. Blue flames erupted from the lighter and she stared at it for a few seconds.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, noticing the sudden movements of the blonde.

Clémence showed a lopsided grin. "Watch the skies and ready your camera _chérie_." She said, throwing the lighter forward until it landed a few inches from a brown box. The box she carried out of the antique shop.

Chocolate brown eyes nodded and looked up to the dark skies. At first she did not know why she was even looking up, following what Clémence told her. Only a minute passed, she was about to check on the blonde when she heard a few loud popping sounds and streaks of light flying upward.

Boom.

Boom.

Scattering lights.

Red, blue, green, purple, bright yellow lights filled the night sky.

Boom.

Boom.

Loud whistle.

Hermione was in awe at what she was seeing that decorated the dark blanket.

Fireworks. The sky was filled with colorful sparks and light showers, ending with loud popping noises.

"You should capture 'em _chérie. _I know 'ow you are amazed with something beautiful." The blonde whispered to Hermione's ear.

The brunette could feel the warm breath over her ear and a pressure being pushed on her earlobes. Shivering at the said intimate touch, she complied and took a few pictures of the light-filled sky.

It was only after three shots that she realized something. Looking back at the blonde who was watching the fireworks display, she placed her camera behind her and pushed off the hood of the car. She garnered the attention of the blonde and swiftly moved in front of her. _'She did say I should capture them …'_ She thought, smiling softly at the puzzled blonde.

A step.

It took only one step forward before Hermione could only hear the popping and booming sounds of the fireworks. Hands planted down on both sides of the blonde as she leaned forward and kissed the surprised French woman before her.

From a simple pressing of her lips to a heated hungry ones, Hermione could only hear the muffled moans of the woman she's kissing and her loud pounding heartbeat. She felt two arms circled her waists and pulled her closer, feeling her breasts pressed upon Clémence's. She felt high with the kiss they shared. It was how she felt whenever she found something new about something. an addicting feeling.

The two stopped their kissing frenzy when they could no longer hear the exploding sounds of the fireworks. Pushing a bit away from each other to breathe, both women looked at each other's eyes while panting heavily. One looked triumphant while the other looked surprised. Which is which, one has to guess. They waited for either one to speak along the heavy breathing. But as soon as they are able to suck up enough oxygen, they were once again latched to each other's lips.

In between kisses, Hermione felt the blonde's lips leaving her own and trailing towards her cheeks and up to hear ear. Her bandaged hand stroked the blonde's back, making her to shiver in delight, as she craned her head to the side to give the blonde more access. She felt a nip on her earlobe and she couldn't help but moan at the said painful pleasure. She can tell that the blonde was good at such things. It was when she could hear the breathing of the blonde and the words that followed it that made her melt in the arms of the woman before her.

"_Je m'appelle _Fleur."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So her name's Fleur! Wow! Lolz, we all know she's Fleur... Hahaha. So anyway, I don't have any excuse for updating so long. But here chapter 6, so I hope you guys enjoy! Shout outs to my readers and reviewers! love ya guys!

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you almost burned the whole cliffside!" Hermione laughed as Clémence, now Fleur, drove them back to the city. She heard driver groaned and gripped the wheel tighter upon reminding the whole fiasco back at the cliff.<p>

"It's not my fault. _Someone_ 'as distracted me to notice 'ze fire." Fleur huffed.

"Well, you did say I should capture beauty. You did not specifically said to take a picture of it." Hermione was now grinning from ear to ear. "Plus I told you about it but you thought I was comparing the 'hot' with a burning tree 'hot'." She looked out the window, scenery filled with darkness, and remembered what happened earlier.

_Flashback_

Hermione kissed the blonde and for once in her life, she did something spontaneous without the involvement of her camera. The kiss… she felt like her body is on fire upon touching those soft sexy lips of the blonde. With the added fact that she heard the blonde telling her that either her name is 'Flower' or 'Fleur', it felt like a string broke inside her, kissing the blonde with full of need and as if her life depended on those lips.

Strong arms wrapped around the brunette's waist and pulled her up and twirled around, ending Hermione on top of the hood of the car while Fleur stood before her, in between her legs. The brunette placed her palms down on the hood of the car for support as Fleur's advances were deeper and harsher than their first kiss. One of Fleur's arms around the photographer's waist left and slowly traced up the spine, eliciting a moan and shiver from Hermione, until her hand reached the nape and spread her fingers as she raked her fingers up to the bushy hair of Hermione. Despite having such wild hair, Fleur was surprised to find the said mane to feel silky on her touch. She raked her fingers upward and pushed Hermione closer to her, deepening their kiss and turned into a needy heated exchange.

The photographer moaned louder when the blonde's kisses trailed down to her jawline, tracing it with feathery kisses, down to her neck. She craned her head, giving the blonde more access to her neck and she felt wet kisses and nips on her skin that made her shiver and moan at each touch of the blonde's lips. It was like fire was trailing down her neck. She felt the blonde's hand leave her hair and traced down to her shoulders, hooking her index finger over the collar of her polo and slightly pulled it back, giving the blonde access to her bare shoulder. Then she felt the blonde sucking on her skin and it was enough for her to dazedly open her eyes.

"Fleur…" Hermione moaned, trying to register what the blonde was doing to her and her now wet undies. She heard an 'mmh?' from the blonde and a growl after it and she once again called the blonde's name breathlessly. Her clouded vision slowly tuned to the blonde before her, lavishing her neck and shoulders, and was about to push the blonde and pull her up in a deep kiss again when she notice something flickering.

"You're 'zo 'ot and 'zexy _ma lionne._" The blonde said in a thick French accent, looking at the mark left on the crook of the brunette's neck. Satisfied with her work, she once again kissed the brunette's shoulders, tracing her right index finger from Hermione's shoulder, down to her sides, brushing the side of the photographer's right breast, gaining another moaning of her name.

Her mind was foggy. The way that the blonde was kissing her and her touches made her forget all about logic and relay on instinct. The only sane thing she was doing as of the moment is to keep her legs firmly hanging down instead of wrapping them around Fleur. But she felt hot around her exposed arms and her sights darted to where it was coming from. And it was not from the blonde before her. She peered behind Fleur while the blonde was ravishing her neck, and found that the tree, a few feet away from where the box of fireworks were, is now burning like the one in the bible where Moses saw a burning bush.

"Uhh… Fleur…" Hermione said, tapping the blonde's shoulder as she moaned out her name. The blonde never ceased the assault on her neck, peppering kisses on her exposed skin. Racking her senses, she was able to form a few words to inform the blonde of what she's seeing. "F-Fleur… Tree… burning…"

The blonde purred to Hermione's ear and bit softly on the soft skin presented to her. "Mmmn… Oui… like 'ze burning 'zree…" she hummed, licking the part she bit on Hermione's ear.

"N-no, sweetie, oh dear god-" She felt something grazed her breast, and she bit her lower lip to stop herself from moaning. She need to tell the blonde about the large burning tree before they got themselves into trouble. _'But this feels so good!'_ Her innerself whined, arguing about not stopping their session. She groaned and it took all her will power to push the blonde from her, both panting heavily and Fleur sporting a displeased look.

A growl left Fleur's lips and dark icy-blue eyes glared at Hermione. "'Zo unfair…" She whined.

After steadying her breathing, Hermione shakily pointed the burning tree behind Fleur. "Burning tree." She said to the blonde, not trusting herself to speak of more than two words.

Fleur looked back and in horror, pulled all her senses together to comprehend what is happening. Surprised and lacking any materials to stop the fire, Fleur quickly pulled the brunette off the hood of her car and lead her towards the car door of the passenger seat. She yanked the door open and threw the brunette inside, getting a pained yelp from Hermione, and growled an apology for her harsh actions. She was about to rush to her own car seat when the brunette yelled about her camera on top of the hood that slowed her pace for a few steps to grab the said item and got in the car as well and drove off, leaving the said burning tree behind.

_End of flashback_

Ever since leaving the fiery tree, Hermione teased the blonde to no end. And add the fact she felt drunk after finding out the real name of the blonde and their hungry kisses, she did not expect being courageous enough to even tease Fleur.

_"__Vous êtes chanceux, je t'adore."_ The blonde mumbled, gripping the wheel tighter to the point of leaving crescent marks on the leather cover.

"C'mon! You have to admit it was funny." Hermione was still grinning. She felt her right hand encased in warmth and she looked down and found Fleur clasping their hands together. "You know, you're in my personal space." She pointed out.

Fleur rolled her eyes but still maintain her sights on the road. "We 'ave been 'zroug' wi' 'zis 'personal space' you speak of. You fake your annoyance of eet but you like eet." She stated in an 'as a matter of fact' manner. "Besides, you have learned my name. Suc' a sly way to know eet I must say. 'ence I do not see any problem touc'in you."

The brunette groaned. Somehow she regrets meeting the blonde. _'Yeah right. If you didn't, you would never feel the euphoric sensation that is kissing her.' _her innerself tested her. Sometimes she wonders if her brain has a mind of its own after a few times she debated with her sub-consciousness. Shrugging it off, she decided to play it cool with the flirtatious blonde. "You are really extraordinary, Fleur." She said, showing a saccharine smile at the blonde who happens to be looking back at her. She felt the blonde's hand shiver above her own.

Fleur grinned and pulled the brunette's right hand up and pressed her lips at Hermione's knuckles."'Zank you. I know I am _incroyable."_ She winked at the brunette. She ignored the weak glare from the brunette and directed her attention back on the road, still with their hands weaved together. "By 'ze way. Are you 'ungry? We can dine somew'ere before I take you 'ome." She asked, weaving through the traffic skillfully.

The brunette leaned back to her seat and assessed if she was hungry or not. Her stomach rumbled softly, she blushed and nodded her head silently. "Yeah, a bit."

"_Magnifique! _I know 'ze perfect place to dine and relax." She smiled and took a right on the next intersection.

Hermione remained silent along the ride, wanting the place where the blonde will be taking her as a surprise. But the trail towards the said place became familiar to her. With the path becoming more familiar and remembering it was Thursday, Hermione slowly paled. "Uhh by any chance, are you taking me to-" Even before she was able to finish her question, the car stopped before a pub that the photographer's well-familiar with. "-The Three Broomsticks… shite…" Hermione cursed seeing the rowdy pub.

"Is every'zing alrig't _ma cherie?" _ Fleur asked.

Hermione took a deep breath and held Fleur's hand tighter. "It's just…" She looked at the blonde weakly. "Never mind. You are free to slap anyone who annoys you. Friend or stranger." She said with a crooked grin. She can foresee what would happen as soon as they enter the well-known pub and readied herself on what could happen.

"Don't worry _ma cherie, _I would make sure no'zing can go wrong." Fleur assured, kissing the knuckles of Hermione once again.

Hermione shivered when the soft lips which she was dying to taste, not that she'll tell it to Fleur, pressed on her knuckles. "And here I thought chivalry is dead." She giggled at the chivalrous gesture.

The chivalrous blonde smirked. "Eet is. But to you, eet would rise from 'ze dirt in order to prove my point."

"And what point is that?"

Fleur leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on the brunette's lips and then pulled back. "'Zat one of 'zese days, you will admit 'zat you are slowly 'aving a crush on me."

Hermione laughed. Not a mocking one, but an amused one. She pulled her hand back from the blonde and opted to open the car door. But before she exited, she looked at Fleur and smirked. "Ooh I don't have a crush on you, Fleur." She said and exited the car, leaving a pouting French blonde. _'Nope not at all.'_ She waited for the blonde to come out of the car, still pouting, and couldn't help but giggle at how the French looked adorable. '_I mean how I could have a crush on this woman if clearly I know I'm falling for her impeccable charms. Of course I won't tell her that.'_

"If you giggle some more, I would assume 'zat you are going a bit loony, _cherie."_ Fleur scowled, which made Hermione to stop her giggling and grinned widely.

"And I would not even dare assume that you are once again trying to charm your way in my heart, or pants, depends on what your smiles and words implies." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. She did not assume since it was already proven, actions and words alike, that the blonde is a hundred percent charmer.

Fleur was about to speak, retort on what Hermione told her, when she was tugged inside the pub. She only realized she was inside when the sound of glasses clinking to each other, loud laughter and some rowdy remarks, and even the sound of an upbeat piano filled her surroundings. And the fact that she was now standing before a table with four people, all looking at them.

Four very familiar people, all looking surprised at their arrival.

"Ron close your mouth unless you want flies hatching eggs in it." Hermione said with an annoyed tone. She was still holding on the blonde's hand ever since she pulled her inside the pub and found her friends. It was Thursday night, meaning 'Dinner Night' with her friends. When Fleur drove her to Rosmerta's pub, she was sure that her friends are there. With the addition of another blonde French that was eyeing Fleur and her, arms linked together, skeptically. Ignoring the two French blonde having a staring contest, she looked Harry who has a grin on his face. "You guys don't mind if we join you,right? I fear that I would be devoured instead of the food if I stay with this flirt." She said with a playful smile.

Harry shook his head and punched Ron's shoulder to snap him out of his open-mouthed admiration towards the blonde new comer. He told the redhead to scoot over to give the two some space. Ron nodded and slides closer to Harry, Luna following suit. "There ya go mate!" Harry said cheerfully, pointing at the space beside Gabrielle.

Hermione pulled the blonde and pushed her close to Gabby. Before she was able to sit down, Harry asked her if they could talk privately, Ron included. She excused herself and followed the two boys outside where the two boys can smoke while she make sure they don't blow the smoke to her face.

Following Harry and Ron outside, the valet already took Fleur's car to the parking area, she braced herself from Ron's whining and Harry's teasing. When the two finally lit up their cigarette and faced Hermione, the brunette cut them off and raised her hand, palm facing the two of them. "I'm telling this to you two now that no, we are not in a relationship. And you Ronald Weasley, will not be trying your luck on her." She said with a stern look. Ron was about to comment on it until she quirked her brow, silently daring him to continue. "I mean it Ron."

Ron pouted. "Geez 'Mione, am just saying that the bird you brought is my brother's long time crush. And he's been chasing her for god knows how long." He stated in 'as a matter of fact' manner.

"Which brother?" Hermione asked, wondering which of the Weasley boys, aside from Ron, already met her Fleur. She realized what she said, claiming the French beauty as hers, and was thankful that the lighting was dim enough to hide her blush. _'Really? I won't mind if she we're to be ours.' _Her innerself pointed out. She can't help but agree to her conscience.

"Bill. He met her during his tour in France. I still remember how he gushes over her like a lovesick dog." Ron said, puffing out some smoke he inhaled from the cigar. "But I don't think she's in to him though. Bloody bloke can't take a hint really. Though I can't blame him, that woman is hot. Not to mention her sister too. But she speaks bloody French and Luna's all that can understand her."

Harry sniggered. "I think Gabby can speak English, just doesn't want to talk to you mate. Right 'Mione?"

The brunette shrugged, reigning her jealousy down. To think there will be a time she would hate one of the Weasley boys. Aside from Percy that is. But it made her wonder…

Will Fleur, whatever her last name is, go for men than women? Will she choose the pretty boy than her?

Bill is a nice looking guy and not many women will turn him down. So having Fleur by his side would make them look good. She felt a twinge in her heart imaging the vocalist of a rock and roll band called GreyBackZ, kissing Fleur, like how they kissed earlier.

Cross that, she wanted to barf on Bill.

_'__Good not perfect dear. The good image will never beat the perfect image. And us, we are the PERFECT image.'_

Hermione really believes that she may have split personality with the way her mind either answer her mental questions or convincing her that Fleur and her are meant to be. The question of Bill and Fleur looking together now flushed down the drain as her innerself sounded convincing enough to believe that Fleur and her are a perfect match.

Musings aside, Hermione remembered that they were talking about Fleur's sister now. Gabrielle. She haven't spoken to the younger blonde earlier since she thought Fleur and Gabby were dating so she can't tell if Gabrielle can even speak English at all. She only heard the young blonde speak in French when talking to Fleur. Not wanting for her friends to know about the green monster invading her emotions, she asked the bespectacled boy why they were even out the and not eating. A subtle topic change and the fact that she was very hungry. "Any reason why you two asked me here? You know I don't smoke."

"Well…" Harry started, throwing the remains of his cigarette on the ground and showed a crooked smile at Hermione. "Is she this 'mysterious date' that Aunt Bella's been questioning us about?"

Leave it to her godmother to investigate who will be her date. She massaged her temples at how her godmother was nosy about those she dates. There are times the painter even scared those she did not like, a gesture that her father was very happy about. "Why me…"

"C'mon 'Mione. Your godmother may be a bit on the crazy side-" Harry gave him a look that says 'just a bit?' "Okay, she's crazy. But she is a good judge of character." Ron butted in in, grinning.

"Yeah like with Krum or Luna. Those two won aunt Bella's heart instantly." Harry added.

Hermione glared at them weakly. "Do you have to remind me? Viktor told me how aunt Bella will shove her easel in places he cannot even think of in his body if he ever try to hurt me. While Luna? Due to her nature, aunt Bella just laughed it off. Now with Fleur? Do you even think of her passing aunt's standards?" The two boys nodded their heads, Ron having a dreamy look on his face as he nods his head. This just made Hermione groan. _'At least they are not against the idea of us and the blonde.'_ Her mental-self noted, as if grinning at the idea of her friends not minding her with Fleur. "If she EVER pass aunt Bella's standards, maybe she'll be a possible future. And yes she is my date on the party but you are not to breathe of this to my godmother, do you two understand?"

The two boys grinned widely. They do want their artistic friend to find love and one day have a family of her own. Harry will be married next year while Ron's planning on proposing to his girlfriend within the next few months. Luna, well she's a different case.

"Good for you then love. But we all know that when you call it a date-" Harry said winking at Hermione who he can already tell is blushing madly and already got what he meant. He and Ron laughed at how they got a blushing reaction from their brunette friend which is very rare. Then he remembered their deadline and the model they need for their photoshoot. They have been told to pass the photos next week and until now, they still do not have the model. "By the way 'Mione, have you found THE model yet? I'm happy you're dating and all, but we know you need to pass those photos." He asked, emphasizing THE part. "Money doesn't grow on trees." He saw Hermione parted her lips and he already knows what he will say. "And don't you try say that 'money is made of paper hence it's from trees' talk again."

"I have you know that money is not an issue here. But about the model, it depends." The brunette looked at the direction of the door, giving a hint of who she want as her model. Then she wondered, once the photoshoot was finished, will the blonde be willing to go out with her again? She knows she will not stop hoping to have more of the blonde. It was like an extensive pull. The moment she saw the blonde, it was like love at first sight but much stronger.

She was enchanted- _'Wait a tick…'_ Hermione blinked a few times. The way she was attracted to the blonde… It explained it all, made her find the one word she could describe why Fleur's the perfect model. "Enthralled…" She whispered, shivering in excitement at the sudden realization. "Ofcourse! Why did I not think of it before!"

Fleur was the embodiment of Thrall. One who captivated her by merely at first glance of the golden hue. It was like love at first sight but much intense.

With a wide smile, she faced Harry and placed both her hands on his shoulders and began shaking his body in excitement. "I bloody found the answer!" she announced. Pulling the two confused boys in a fierce hug and bolting back inside to once again persuade Fleur to be her model.

When the photographer got back to their table, she saw Fleur glaring at Luna while the airy girl was just smiling at her. Ginny and Gabby were grinning at the two as if watching a fierce stare down. Raising a brow, Hermione asked why Fleur was trying to murder Luna using her glare. After her question, she found herself being pulled by the oldest blonde in the group, sat on her lap and engulfed in a possessive hug. She could swear Fleur hissed as well.

"Luna let it slip that you two used to date each other." Ginny answered, snickering at the predicament of her friend. "Gabby here added fuel in the fire after she said that she wouldn't mind being involved with you seeing how pretty you are." She added, earning a nod from the younger French.

"Eet eez not funny." Fleur hissed. She glared at her sister and began speaking in rapid French. Gabrielle answered in French as well that made Fleur cling on Hermione tighter. "Gabby. 'Ermione an' I are da'zing! 'Zo paws off." She said to her little sister who chuckled at her slip of Anglais.

Hermione, feeling like her body was being squeezed the life out of it, tapped on Fleur's shoulders and wriggled her body. The blonde looked at her with a childish pout. "Did they even tell you that Luna and I aren't dating anymore for, I dunno, years? And dating?" she did not expect that blonde took their 'getting to know each other' as a serious date and it made her feel warm all over her chest. She always thought the blonde was joking about calling their time together as a date.

The blonde shook her head as a reply and loosen her hold on Hermione's waist after saying that they are indeed dating. She mumbled in French but the part about the two of them are indeed dating was understandable to the brunette.

"You are such a kid. For someone who's full of herself and too flirty, you get jealous easily." Hermione said with a smirk, finding it amusing that Fleur's jealous over her past relationship with Luna. _'If she thinks our time together is a date then a date it is. But it's fun teasing her so I'll deny it for now.' _

Fleur looked at to Hermione and glared at her childishly. "I am not jealouz. And we 'ave been da'zaing a few timez now zo do not deny it _ma __cherie_. Wi'z 'zat, eet entitlez me to 'ave you solely for myself." Fleur answered firmly, obviously lying through her teeth about not being jealous, and claiming that they are indeed dating already. She glared at Luna who giggled at her and winked with a mischievous grin on her face. She hugged Hermione closer once again after seeing the gesture.

Hermione groaned at the sudden force applied on her waist and she weakly looked at the jealous blonde. "Really? You we're glaring at Luna like she'll take away your precious candy."

Fleur growled and held Hermione closer, leaving no space between them. "Zee mig't. And I do not like eet eef zomeone were to take w'at eez mine." she growled, eying Luna like she would be swiping Hermione any minute.

Hermione groaned and looked at Fleur's younger sister who was giggling at the older French. "Is she always like this?" she asked.

Gabrielle shook her head, grin still plastered on her face. "_Non._ S'e eez not like 'zat wi'z o'zer women. Juzt you." She told Hermione with a bright smile. Those sky-blue eyes twinkled as she watched Hermione not struggling from her sister's grasp. "Ze likez you more 'zan ozer women, 'Ermione. 'Zat eez w'y 'ze eez like 'zat."

Harry was right. Gabrielle can speak in Franglais in a thick accent. Thicker than Fleur's, showing that she was not well-versed in English like her sister. And knowing that the older French likes her more than the other women, her heart swelled in joy. "I see…" she mumbled, looking at Fleur who was still glaring at Luna. Sighing, she really doesn't want the blonde to threaten Luna any more than she is doing now. Placing both her hands on Fleur's cheeks, she gently made the French to look up at her and hopefully convince her that they are just teasing her. With a small smile, she assured the blonde that Luna is just her friend.

"But s'e lookz at you like… like-"

"Like how you look at me?" the photographer continued with a raised brow. She got a silent nod from Fleur and the blonde burying her face on her stomach. She had to suppress a giggle at how the blonde's action tickled her. Shaking her head, she placed her hand atop Fleur's head and gently pat the silk mane. The French was really jealous as far as her action shows. It was cute, despite the possessiveness. She then thought how Gabrielle said that Fleur's never been this clingy to anyone and it made her feel elated.

_'__Now you feel silly for being insecure with Bill's attraction to this beauty. She clearly has the hots for us. And please, she already thinks our time with her is a date.'_ Her innerself snickered.

Hermione can't help but agree with her innerself and stroke Fleur's hair, assuring her that there's nothing to be jealous about. She told her that the airy blonde merely loves to tease people at times but completely harmless. After reassuring the blonde, and Fleur slowly believing her, Harry and Ron arrived and joined them.

Ron threw in a few flirting comments to Hermione which ended him being glared at by Fleur and he tried to flirt with Fleur, and ended up being 'playfully' punched by Hermione on his shoulders. Harry did try to warn him but he did not listen. It was when Luna suggested that they should drink for the occasion of meeting new friends that the chaos started.

The night passed by like a blur and Hermione found herself with a bunch of deadweights in her flat. She was grateful that Luna brought her van hence they were all able to get a ride back to her condominium unit without much of a hassle and Rosmerta was kind enough to let Fleur's car secured in her garage. Good thing as well that Luna was not part of the deadweights and helped her in throwing the girls to the small guest room of her flat while the boys in the couches in her studio. It was a surprise how easily Fleur got drunk after Luna suggesting for them to drink. Even Gabrielle lasted longer than Ginny.

Then the problem arose.

Fleur, last to be dragged in Hermione's flat, refused to let go of the photographer even while dead drunk. Luna suggested to throw Fleur to her room and this made Hermione drop the blonde on her carpeted floor, gaining a drunken groan from the blonde and a raised brow from Luna.

"What!? And where would I sleep?" She asked Luna incredulously.

Luna shush her and pointed at the sleeping blonde on the floor. "Don't be so loud. And you happen to have a king size bed so why not let her sleep there?" she then smiled and wriggled her brows. "Plus, she did say you two are dating."

Hermione looked at Luna like her suggestion was the most ridiculous thing in the world. "Oh I don't know, two reasons? One is I like my privacy and keeping my bed clean from all perverted things I can and will do and two, I never and I'm stressing the ever here, let anyone sleep in my bed. Even if we are dating."

The airy blonde nodded in agreement. "Which is really unusual. You have such nice looking bed and seems so soft too. Add up such a beauty…" She chuckled when Hermione growled and informed her once again that she would not let anyone on her bed. Anyone at all. "Then if you are sure, we can leave Fleur here. Your studio is currently occupied by the boys. Of course, you would not let her sleep with them. The guestroom by the girls and the bed is full-"

"Your flat? I remember you do have a guest room." Hermione interjected. Luna's own flat is just a floor down her own. But Luna gave her a look that says 'you really want her in my home?' with a combination of a cocked brow. "Ugh! Fine! I'll let her sleep in my bed. Stupid… drunk… flirt." Hermione grumbled and picked up Fleur in her arms, happy that the blonde is a lightweight, not noticing the victorious look on Luna's face, and proceeds to her room.

Her room is her sanctuary and her bed is the most sacred place of all. No body, even her past relationships, have laid on her bed no matter how much they pleaded. She wanted her bed as a special place. One she can run to as shelter for anything and everything and she doesn't want to defile the said bed by having others occupy it.

But now…

Chocolate brown eyes looked at the women in her arms, snuggling close to her body, and she couldn't help but find it adorable. Fleur's an epitome of flirtiness but she can feel there's sincerity in all her flirting attempts. If not her jealousy and clinginess, she would not even consider carrying the blonde in her arms. She giggled at the thought of how the blonde really gave out the definition of 'Thrall'.

Now standing before her bedroom door, she took a deep breath and once again looked at the blonde in her arms. Fleur, the woman who caught her lens' attention. The woman she dares to appreciate even without using her camera. Fleur will be the first one who will be in her bed.

"I must be going bonkers…" She whispered, reaching out to open the door of her bedroom.

The darkness welcomed the owner of the room and did not mind it at all. Knowing the whole space inside and out, she maneuvered at the center of the room and plopped the lightweight on her bed. She made sure that the French was laying on the side she does not occupy as it would be hard for her to sleep if she was not laying on her own side of the bed. She takes 'waking up on the wrong side of the bed' phrase rather seriously. With the blonde sleeping soundly on her bed, she did not even dare to change Fleur's clothing and merely removed her shoes. If the blonde's clothed appearance was enough to make her want to kiss her again and again, undressing her would just test her control which would really not be a good idea. She tucked Fleur under the fleece blanket she had laid out and made sure the blonde is comfortable. With Fleur all tucked in, she went to the connecting bathroom with her sleepwear, a boxer shorts and a large size t-shirt, to change and prepare for bed.

After changing into her nightwear, she walked out of her bathroom and glanced at the blonde's face that was being illuminated by the moon's light coming from her window. She have forgotten to close the curtain hence the moon's light showed the blonde's sleeping face within the dark room. She stood by the edge of her bed and admired the beauty of Fleur.

The blonde stated that they were dating. One thing she did not expect to be a serious one since Fleur loved to tease her. She was worried earlier that the blonde would leave her once the photoshoot was done but the revelation was enough to convince her that there is a possibility of nothing to be worried about. That there is a possibility of them really being more than a model and a photographer. But she decided to let the blonde think she did not consider the time they spent together as a date, mainly because of the blonde's disappearing act. A punishment so to say. She smiled at the thought.

Deciding to call it a night, her smartphone that was on top of her bedside table, let out a 'beep' sound indicating that she has a message. Wondering who would message her at such a late hour and thinking of the possibility that it was her godmother, she took out her phone from the table and checked the message. The light from her phone blinded her for a moment before adjusting to it and opening the message application. Upon reading the message and who the sender is, thankful that it was not her godmother, she was not sure on how the next day will start not. The message content would definitely test her patience and induce a very painful headache once the blonde beside her wakes up. If Fleur was jealous over Luna, there's not telling on what she would do about the sender of the message.

**[Добър вечер Hermione, липсваш ми много! I hope you are doing well. I am very sorry for sending you such a late message but my manager suddenly informed me of a pictorial needed for a sports magazine. You are well aware of my preferences when it comes to those who take my photo and would like to ask if you could once again be my photographer. I would bring breakfast tomorrow-today to compensate for this sudden request and to discuss all about it. All the love, V.K]**

**[Bring extra and double espresso. I have a feeling that morning will be a battlefield. H.J.G]**

**[Drunk friends? V.K]**

While exchanging message, the brunette was already in bed, and felt Fleur turn and draped an arm around her waist and pulled close to her. The blonde cuddled close to her body and sighed with a smile, making Hermioine blush. Then her ears picked up soft mumbling from Fleur and she was sure that the sleeping blonde was whispering her name and smiling along with it as she snuggled closer to her.

Hermione's now sure that when morning comes and her visitor arrives and decided to be the gentleman, she would need more than two shots of espresso in her coffee.

**[Somewhat. Just behave and we'll talk about this photoshoot. Anyway, time to sleep. H.J.G]**

**[****много добре.** **Лека нощ** **на моя приятел.**** V.K]**

Placing the gadget back to the bedside table, Hermione adjusted her position by wrapping her arms around the blonde. Her excuse is that since Fleur's grip on her body was like a koala, she would be much comfortable if she were to reciprocate the cuddling gesture. Admiring the sleeping face of Fleur, she placed a quick kiss on the blonde's forehead and slowly let herself drift into a serene slumber.


End file.
